Watership Down: Thing's Happen for a Reason
by fivers11
Summary: Based off of the series. It seems, Fiver has found a new mate, but can he keep her safe from the general, or will he lose her forever. Editor: Keeralie Starflight
1. Chapter 1: Secret's

It had been a couple of days since the first Efrafan patrol was spotted near the orchard, yet the patrol trailed off to a different direction from the Down, so there was no need to worry about them discovering their true location.

Morning came over the Down, when a small, reddish-brown rabbit hopped over to the edge of the Down, and sat on the damp grass, just staring off in the distance, thinking. Soon Fiver's thoughts were interrupted by the approaching steps.

"Hello Fiver. You're up early," Hazel greeted his younger brother, quietly sitting down next to him.

"Hello Hazel. I was just thinking about something," replied Fiver sadly, turning his head towards Hazel.

"Is something the matter, Fiver?" replied Hazel, noticing the sadness in his little brother's voice.

Fiver stayed silent.

"You know you can tell me anything, Fiver, I am your older brother, you know."

"I know Hazel, but you will think it's stupid," replied Fiver. Knowing he was going to break into tears, he turning his head away from Hazel.

"Fiver, I won't think it's stupid, just tell me," replied Hazel, turning to his brother.

"Well Hazel it's just that...that…that…" Fiver paused.

"That I don't have a mate!" Fiver said with incredible speed.

"Everyone else has a mate, you and Primrose, Blackberry and Campion, Hawkbit and Clover and then there's me, but why should i be surprised, all i am is a runt, a useless runt."

"Fiver…"

"Hazel, where have you been?!" grumbled an irritated Bigwig."Remember, Hazel, you still have the meeting on the Orchard? It's going to start in a few minutes. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Bigwig can you please leave us be? I am talking with Fiver right now," replied Hazel.

"What are you talking about," replied Bigwig as he sat next to Hazel. "Did some sort of vision happen, or something a lot worse?"

"No, Bigwig, it's a personal issue," replied Hazel, getting a bit of annoyed by his presence.

"Come on Hazel, you can tell me."

"No, Bigwig, it's not for me to tell yo…"

Hazel was cut off as his younger brother sprinted back inside the warren.

"Fiver, wait!"

But he was already gone.

"Bigwig, you Embleer buffoon!" replied Hazel angrily.

Still concerned for his younger brother, he started to run after him.

In the distance Hazel could still hear Bigwig's shouting.

"What did I say? You still have that me…"

But that soon was cut off from the growing noise inside the Honeycomb.

As he entered the Honeycomb, he saw his kits Mallow, Snowdrop and Gilia playing tail tag with Pipkin. It seemed Pipkin was it.

Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry were up to their old tricks again. The trio was standing on the high rock in the center, which was used for meetings. They were all ready to pounce on Captain Holly when he wandered too close, as if they were cats ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey.

Primrose, Clover, and Blackberry were talking to each other, most likely about their mates or when they were planning to have kits.

Yet none of that really concerned Hazel at the moment. Right now he was looking for Fiver. As he went to go check his own burrow, since sometimes, when he was upset, Fiver usually hid in there, his pursuit soon came to an end when Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry came by with a very mad Holly, who was right on the trail of the trio.

Hazel sighed, knowing he would have to go and stop Holly from ripping their tails off when he caught them.

"I hope you are all right, Fiver," Hazel thought and then soon went after the captain and the three pranksters.

Fiver was lying in his own burrow, crying and thinking. How could any doe love him, since the truth he was just a runt? Even his own siblings and father hated him.

He wasn't strong like Bigwig, smart like Hazel, or funny Like Dandelion and Hawkbit. All he is a runt, with the power to see into the future and even then everyone pronounced him as a freak.

As he laid his head down on the soft grass that served as a bed, darkness shrouded him...

Soon he found himself running through a dark forest, with an Efrafan patrol right on him, and Captain Vervain leading the chase. As he ran, he was confronted with two choices, to go left or right, both looked like a way.

So he decided to go down the right pathway, but to his shock it only led to a large stone wall, so he was trapped between the stone and the Efrafan patrol.

Fiver turned around to face his pursuers. The next thing he saw was Vervain, launching himself at him, claws extended to kill the little rabbit.

The next thing Fiver knew, he was screaming and panting, now wide awake. But to his relief, Hazel walked in and started to comfort him.

"Fiver, what is it, what's wrong, little brother?" Hazel asked as he squeezed him, reassuring his little brother that he was safe now.

Fiver buried his head into Hazel's chest and began to cry, but also, he felt some relief, just knowing he was back home and safe with his older brother.

Soon he lifted his head out and was about to speak, but now he was frozen in fear, right behind Hazel, was Woundwort ready to kill them both.

The next thing Fiver saw was Hazel, on the ground...dying, his neck was spilling blood from the three claw marks across his newly opened throat.

Soon Fiver found himself awake, soaking in his sweat.

"So it was all just a terrible nightmare." Fiver thought. Yet, somehow, it seems the trouble had not stopped.

"Fiver." He looked up, but to his shock no one was there.

"Hmm, that's strange. I could have sworn I heard someone calling me." Fiver thought.

"Fiver." He heard it again... so he wasn't imagining it, someone was calling him.

So Fiver got up from his warm bed and looked outside his burrow. He looked to his left, and then to the right, but to his shock there was no one.

"Fiver."

There it was again. It sounded an awful lot like a doe, but the does he knew didn't sound quite like that. Soon his curiosity got the better of him, and he set off towards the voice.

As he wandered through the warren, he soon found himself in the Honeycomb. It seemed that the meeting was taking place. Hazel was found on the large stone, used for meetings and the sort, talking to them about the Orchard and the Efrafans.

But Fiver really didn't care much for it, so he snuck past them, and found his way outside. It looked like Frith was just about to start setting.

"Good, I've got time to search and get back before anyone notices I am gone," Fiver thought.

"Yet, maybe I should tell at least tell Hazel that I am leaving, since he will worry."

"Fiver."

There it was again, but still he could see no one calling him, so he ventured forth. It seemed that the voice was calling from the Orchard.

"Well, at least if I get into some type of trouble, I can run to Bark's Place."

Soon he was in the middle of the orchard, a couple of Apples here and there.

But what Fiver didn't realize he was being watched. From a nearby bush, formed two yellow eyes.

As he kept moving forward, looking for the doe who called him, something caught his eye.

It was an apple, which really is no surprise since he was in an Orchard, but this apple was only half eaten.

"Hmm that's strange… I know Bark and she doesn't really eat outside, nor leave unfinished food around."

Yet Fiver just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe another animal just wandered by and forgot about it. So Fiver went along with his pursuit, to find out who was calling his name.

CRACK!

Fiver stopped cold in his step. Someone was following him, he look around and saw nothing but bushes and trees.

Then, to his shock, a large badger came out of the bush it was hiding in.

At first, he thought it was Bark just coming to say hello…but this badger looked a lot bigger and meaner than Bark.

The next thing Fiver knew, the badger charged at him with full force with its mouth open. Sharp teeth could be seen inside.

So Fiver's first instinct kicked in...RUN!

With that Fiver took off, not really caring where he was going, just as long as it took him away from this snarling badger.

"Great, now I am going to die to this badger, and for what? Just to find a doe calling my name."

After some time of running, Fiver soon realized that he was slowing down. He was getting tired. Only the strength of survival was keeping him going.

At this rate, he was going to be killed by this badger in a matter of seconds. Yet, soon, Fiver found himself stumbling forward. It seemed that he had tripped over a fallen branch.

At first he thought he would land on the ground and be at the badger's mercy, but to his shock, his body was slammed under a large root, his upper body on one side with his backend on the other side. It seemed he had gotten stuck.

"Really, why is it that all the bad things happen to me?!" Fiver shouted.

He tried to push himself free so he could continue running from this badger, so he put his front and back paws on the ground and tried to push himself forward, but all that happened was his claws scraping the ground and his backend just squishing up against the opposite side of the root.

"I am a runt! How could I be stuck for being too big?" Fiver grunted. He tried again, but the same thing happened, his backside just squished up against the opposite side.

Giving up, he just laid there waiting to be eaten, but to his surprise he didn't feel any pain, the badger was gone.

"Wait, where did it go?" Fiver questioned, "At least it's better than getting eaten, I suppose."

"Hello," A mysterious voice called.

"Who said that?" Fiver said. As he tried to hide the fear in his voice, thinking it could be another predator.

"I did." The mysterious voice said. Then out of nowhere, a female rabbit jumped down from where she sat on the root Fiver was trapped under.

She was a little bit smaller than Fiver, mostly white, with the exception of her four Black paws, both black ears and the tip of her tail, which was also black. Yet, to Fiver, he was staring at the most beautiful doe he had ever seen his life.

"Hello?" the mysterious doe asked.

"Hhh-eell-ooo," Fiver stuttered through his words.

"You're funny! Hi, my name is Molly," she said with a giggle, and stretched out her paw to shake his.

"What's your name by the way?" Molly asked curiously.

"My name is Fiver," he said, trying to shake her extended paw, but soon remember where he was.

"Sorry, I am kind of stuck." Fiver replied, pulling back his paw, at the same time blushing under his fur.

"Yep, you sure are stuck," Molly said as she circled around Fiver, so she could get a better view of the situation.

After she was back in front of Fiver, an idea sprung into her head.

"Oh, well here let me help you." Molly said happily, "Here, give me your paw, Fiver."

So Fiver stretched out his left paw. Molly bit down on his wrist and tugged backward as hard as she could. Using his one free paw, Fiver helped push against the root, yet all that happened, was Fiver felt himself being stretched forward and his backend refusing to fit through.

"So, where are you from?" Molly said through her teeth as she kept pulling on her new friend.

"I am…arrrgh…from Water…mmmmf…ship Down." Fiver said, through his teeth, which were clenched from the strain of being pulled and yanked.

Soon after, a little time had gone by, Molly stopped pulling, knowing that this wasn't going to work.

"I am sorry, I am not strong enough to get you out of there, Fiver," Molly said sadly, while letting go of his left paw. Molly sat down in front of her new stuck friend.

"Well, thanks anyway for trying," Fiver replied, still happy to be with his new beautiful friend.

"So umm, where did you live, Molly?" Fiver politely asked as he readjusted his body to be more comfortable.

"Well, actually, I don't really know." Molly sadly replied, "All I can really recall is that I lost my family some seasons ago. I don't know if they just abandoned me, or if they forgot about me."

"I am sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose someone you loved," Fiver said softly, recalling the time long ago when his mother died from the white blindness, leaving just him and his older brother, Hazel.

As both of them sat there quietly, all of a sudden, Molly started to jump up and down with excitement, which confused Fiver.

"Why are you doing that?" Fiver questioned her.

"I came up with another idea to get you unstuck!" Molly shouted with excitement. Soon she stopped jumping.

"I think or, well, maybe if I go around, I can push you free!" Molly said with excitement and ran to the other side of Fiver.

"No, no, that's quite all right!" Fiver quickly replied. He didn't want his brand new friend to touch him there. "I can just wait for my older brother, Hazel, to come find me."

"I didn't know you had an older brother." Molly said as she sat behind Fiver, staring at his tail, which was swaying back and forth.

"Oh well, I can still get you out right now, no trouble at all!" Molly replied in excitement.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." Fiver sighed, as he braced himself on the root.

"All right, here goes nothing!"

With that, Molly put her two front paws on each side of Fiver's backend and put her back legs into the ground for more stability. At the same time Fiver was blushing, hard, since the only rabbit that ever touched him there was Hazel, and that was just for when he was being checked over after a battle.

Molly pressed forward with her front paws while digging into the ground with her back paws. Fiver's backside was just being squished around the root. It didn't seem that he was moving at all.

"Errrr, come on! Why won't you move?" Molly grunted. Now she was really getting into it, putting her shoulder against Fiver's backside and pushing with all of her might. Fiver tried to help by pushing with his back legs, but, because of the angle she was pushing at, he could just barely scrape the ground.

"This is so embarrassing. Why did this happen to me?" Fiver thought.

Despite the effort, Molly could clearly see Fiver's soft fur bunch at the site where he had stuck fast.

Soon Molly sighed, stopped pushing, and hopped back over to Fiver's front end.

"I'm sorry Fiver! I just can't seem to get you out of there," she sighed, so she just sat back down in front of him and began to think again.

"It's all right. At least you tried, and I thank you for that," Fiver said.

Then his eyes got wide. Right behind Molly was the badger that was chasing him in the first place.

"Run!" Fiver carefully whispered to Molly, trying not to alert the badger. But Molly just cocking her head to the side.

"Run? Run from what?" She asked, unaware that there was a badger sneaking up on her.

"The badger!" Fiver shouted

This caught Molly's attention, so she turned around to see a very large, very mean badger looming over her.

Eyes wide with fear, Molly couldn't move. She was frozen.

"I can't watch!" Fiver thought as he put his paws over his eyes, thinking in a few seconds his brand new friend would be torn apart.

Yet after that few seconds went by, he didn't hear anything.

That was until he heard the strangest thing...laughter. Soon he moved his paws to see the predator laughing with his new friend.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Fiver asked curiously, doing his best to hide the fear in his voice.

Once Molly was done laughing, she answered.

"Fiver, this is my best friend, Max. He is a badger!" Molly shouted in excitement, introducing her friend.

"Hi. Any friend of Molly is a friend of mine…also, I'm sorry for scaring you before," Max replied, feeling a little guilty, since he scared her new friend.

"Well, hi, Max. My name is Fiver," The stuck rabbit introduced himself with some relief, now knowing he wasn't going to be eaten.

"Yeah, we just met. I have been trying to get him free from this root that has him stuck here," Molly told Max.

Molly let out a large sigh. She still had no ideas on how to get Fiver out of there.

Then, Molly started to jump up and down again. Obviously, this was an indication that she had another idea.

"I have it! Why don't I just go and get some help from your warren? It shouldn't take that long!" Molly said with excitement, starting to hop off in a random direction, since Fiver never did tell her where his warren was.

"No! I mean...I don't want anyone else seeing me like this!" Fiver quickly shouted before Molly could get away, knowing he would just die of embarrassment if anyone saw him like this.

Molly soon stopped in her tracks and walked back over to her two friends.

"Great. I have tried pulling and pushing! I am just out of ideas! I'm sorry Fiver," Molly sighed.

"Wait. I just might have an idea, but it won't be pretty, and you might lose some hair with it, both of you," Max replied, trying not to chuckle, which confused the two rabbits.

"Alright, follow me, Molly," Max said, as he and Molly went around to Fiver's backside.

As they got there, they both sat behind Fiver, both staring at his back end.

"Alright, so this might hurt both of you, but it should get you out of there, Fiver," the large badger said. "Molly, grab his tail with your teeth."

With that said, Molly bit down on Fiver's tail, which made the little guy yelp in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Molly apologized through her teeth.

"All right now, Molly, I'm going to grab your tail," Max warned her as he bit down on her tail. Now they formed a chain.

"OK, so this going to hurt a lot, but it should get him unstuck, so Molly, start pulling with all of your might. I'll do the same," Max told her as he began to pull backwards.

So with that said, Molly began to pull herself, but all it did was just stretch their tail's.

Fiver clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as his tail began to be pulled away from him. But he could feel his backend starting to move, yet his fur in the front began to bunch up. Seeing what they were trying to do, Fiver placed his front paws on the ground and began to push backwards.

Molly could feel herself being stretched in half, because Fiver wasn't moving, so neither was her front side, but her back end sure was, since it was trying to follow her own tail.

After some time, Fiver soon realized he could no longer touch the root, nor could he touch the ground. His whole body was being stretched away from the root, but it felt as if he was being lifted into the air, which in fact he was.

It seemed that Max had gotten on his hind legs, and begun to pull both of them upwards.

Molly could no longer touch the ground. Because of this, all four of her paws just dangled there as she held on to Fiver's tail.

Molly tried her best to hold onto Fiver, but soon she realize that from all the pulling, she was starting to yank out some of his fur, but still she held on with all her strength.

At this rate, Max was probably going to rip off Molly's tail if he pulled any longer.

Fiver thought he was going to lose his tail in a few seconds, but lucky for him, all that pulling paid off. He pop out like a cork.

He flew into the air and landed on his two new friends.

"Yeah, you're free, Fiver!" Molly shouted in excitement, "By the way…umm…do you mind getting off?"

"Sorry," Fiver apologized, as he got off of his rescuers.

Then, once they got back on their feet, something took over Fiver, and the next thing he knew, he licked Molly's nose.

Realize what he just done, Fiver tried to apologize, but couldn't get a word out, he was so embarrassed.

So with that, Molly got in Fiver's face. She looked very mad, but to Fiver's shock, instead of getting hit, she licked him right back.

"I like you too, if that's what you meant," Molly said, trying not to show she was blushing as well.

"Ow, but saving you really did a number on my tail!" Molly exclaimed as she rubbed the base of it.

Fiver realized that his hurt even worse and began to do the same.

"Well my older brother Hazel can look over our tails." Fiver replied, as he kept rubbing the base of his tail. "That is, if you want to go back with me, Molly?"

"I would love to, but it looks like we got to find a place to rest. It's getting dark," Molly replied, as she noticed that Frith was about to set.

"Alright. I know a perfect place we can rest. And I bet you Max will love it the most," Fiver replied with a wink to Max, which confused the large badger. But he followed them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Despair & Friends

It was night time in Efrafa. All the slaves were asleep, along with most of the guards, except for two.

It was Moss and Captain Campion, both distracted by what had happened in the early morning, so they had decided to stay in the same burrow.

Deaths had become common in Efrafa for the soldiers, from weasels, badgers, owls, and hawks, but the General didn't care, all he wanted was Fiver, Hazel and Bigwig. Captain Campion had lost a lot of soldiers under his command, but this recent death had hit him hard.

"Please, don't let go!" These words echoed in Campion's mind, he was trying so hard to forget about it.

Campion closed his eyes shut, which caught Moss's attention, knowing he was thinking about what happen earlier.

"Sir, I told you, it wasn't your fault! It was Vervain's!" Moss shouted, as he tried to comfort his Captain.

"I had him, and I just let him go." Campion replied, trying so hard not cry, especially in front of Moss.

To Moss's surprise, Campion actually fell into his arms and started to cry, as if he was kit who just lost his mother.

"It's all right sir, I'm here for you." Moss whispered to his Captain, as he held him in his arms.

"You know it wasn't your fault, and Larch wouldn't blame you for it!"

Soon Campion's mind drifted back to that awfully morning.

He was leading a patrol consisting of himself, Vervain and Larch. They were told to go back to the orchard, but like before, they came up with nothing and soon started their way back. The group was force to stop for Larch, who had hurt his leg trying to jump over a log. So Campion was force to carry Larch, but they soon needed to rest.

"We are going to have stop here," Captain Campion announced, as he set Larch back down, trying to be as careful as possible with his injured friend.

"Captain Vervain, I need you to stand watch. Carrying Larch was a little bit tiring for me." Campion told his fellow captain, as he laid his head down next to Larch, who was already asleep.

"Why don't you watch him yourself!" Vervain shouted, but soon realized that doing that did no good, since Campion was already fast asleep.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vervain thought. Soon he too drifted off to sleep, disobeying Campion's order. What Vervain hadn't noticed, was that there was a weasel following them the whole time, waiting for them to be asleep before it struck.

Soon Campion woke up to hear Larch screaming. As fast as possible, Campion got up to his feet and woke Captain Vervain.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to be on watch!" Campion screamed at Vervain, who had just woken up.

"Ha, I don't take orders from you!" Vervain shouted back, but soon he too heard Larch screaming. "Where's Larch?"

"Campion!" Larch screamed as he was being taken away.

"Larch, don't worry! I'm coming!" Campion shouted back. With that he took off in the direction of Larch's voice, leaving Vervain to follow.

"Campion, help me!"

Campion soon found Larch. To his horror, a weasel had him; the same one that was following them from the beginning. It was dragging Larch by his good leg, taking him back to its home, in a small, dark, open hole.

"Campion! Campion, help me!" Larch screamed, trying to grab on to anything that would help him. But it was a just an open field; there was nothing to grab onto.

Campion sprinted as fast as his body would let him, trying to catch Larch before the weasel could take him into its home to be killed.

Campion had just barely grabbed on to Larch's paw, with his teeth, and soon tried to pull him back out into the daylight.

Larch screamed in pain as he felt him stretch two ways. Soon, to Campion's relief, Vervain had arrived. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on to Larch for much longer…

"Please, don't let me go!" Larch pleaded to Campion, as he was being pulled back into the darkness.

"I won't let you go. Vervain, help me!" Campion shouted through his clenched teeth, as he tried to hold onto Larch.

"No, I am not going to risk my life for his!" Vervain shouted back, as he started to walk away from them.

"Campion, I'm slipping!" Larch screamed, as he felt his paw being pulled away from his captain.

"No, no don't let go Larch! Don't you dare let go!" Campion shouted through his teeth, but it was true he couldn't hold Larch for much longer.

"Vervain, help me!

Yet Vervain just kept walking away.

Larch soon felt his paws slip out of his captain's mouth, all he could see was him being pulled away from his captain, screaming Campion's name as he went down to his death.

"No, Larch!" Campion shouted in the dark hole, trying to locate his friend until the screaming had stopped. Campion didn't want to move. He was stunned. He knew Vervain would do anything to save his own skin, but how could he leave Larch to die like this?

Soon Campion's memory had ended and he was back with Moss. Soon the sorrowing Captain had stopped crying enough to get off of Moss.

" I had him…I could have saved him, but I wasn't strong enough," Campion sniffed, "How could Vervain do that? We would have saved him, if he had helped me."

"You know Vervain. He will save his own skin over anyone's!" Moss replied in disgust, as he tried to comfort his sad captain.

"Come on, sir. You just need a good night's sleep, then in the morning, we can honor Larch." Moss cheerfully continued, which made Campion smile a little.

"Thanks, Moss. You truly are a good friend, and I thank you for that." Campion said with a smile. Then he laid his head on the ground and drifted off to sleep…but what he didn't know that Moss had not.

"Now, I am going to go and pay Vervain a little visit myself!" Moss thought. Moss was close friends with Larch, just like Campion was, so his death had hit him hard too.

As Moss left his own burrow to find Vervain, and then have a very interesting talk with that pathetic excuse for a rabbit, his pursuit soon ended, when he heard a very interesting conversation coming from one of the prisoners' dens.

Moss pressed his body against the wall and started to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, with all of us combined we can overthrow the general!" A mysterious voice whispered in excitement. It sounded a lot like a buck.

"You know you can't talk like that! What if someone hears you?" Another voice whispered. This one was a doe.

"So there's a rebellion growing in Efrafa…only was a matter of time," Moss thought as he tried to get closer so he could hear them better.

To his shock, something grabbed Moss and pulling him into the burrow. He was thrown to the ground and his mouth was covered so he couldn't yell for help. As he looked around the burrow, he saw that there were three bucks and one doe. They all looked skinny, but that wasn't much of a surprise, since the prisoners were barely fed.

The only doe that was in there was pure white. She was smaller than the bucks, maybe a bit bigger then Fiver. One of the bucks looked like he was maybe bigger, or the same height as Bigwig. Obviously he was leader of this group. His whole body was brown, except for his black tail and one paw, which was black, but it looked like it was burned, not just a natural color. The bigger rabbit was standing in front of the other two smaller bucks, obviously trying to protect them. He was also the one holding down Moss.

"It's Captain Moss! He heard everything! We are so dead!" One the bucks whispered, hiding behind the larger one. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we kill him!" The biggest buck replied, pushing his claws down on Moss's throat.

"Are you crazy? We can't kill a captain of Owsla!" The white doe said, trying to reason with the biggest one, and trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well, we can't just let him go! He will tell Woundwort, and then we will suffer!" the biggest buck pointed out. "Looks like we're just going to have to kill him."

With that said, the biggest buck started to cut into Moss throat. Moss closed his eyes, knowing he would be killed in a few seconds.

"Let him go, or else I will take you down myself!" Campion shouted, as he slammed his head in the biggest one's side, sending him flying against the wall.

Moss opened his eyes and, to his relief, he saw Campion standing over him, protecting him.

Soon Campion got off of Moss, grabbed him by his paw, and helped him back up to his feet.

"Are you alright, Moss?" Campion asked, worrying for his best friend, and simultaneously watching the bigger buck, making sure he didn't try anything.

"Yes, thanks to you. If you hadn't come in when you had, I would be dead!" Moss replied to his friend.

"Please, we're sorry! We didn't mean for any of this happen! Please don't tell Woundwort, or he will kill us!" the small white doe pleaded to the two Captains.

"Lily, get away from them!" the biggest buck shouted at her, walking over and pushing her behind him.

"Please, spare them, they didn't want this! It was me, all me."

"Don't worry, we won't say a word. If anything, we have come to help you." Moss replied, which shocked the whole group, even Campion.

"What? Are you crazy Moss? They tried to kill you! Campion whispered to his friend.

"No, I'm not. I heard them. They want to rebel against Woundwort!" Moss explained to Campion, "Aren't you tired of losing good men, Campion? And for what, just to find some good rabbits and destroy them?"

Campion would have argued with Moss, seeing that these rabbits had almost taken his life. Yet everything Moss had just said was true. Why were they looking for these other rabbits? They had done nothing wrong, and yet everyday another soldier would be killed.

"Alright Moss. I trust you." Campion sighed.

"So what are your names?" he asked.

The biggest buck replied first.

"My name is Thorn."

"You have already met my daughter, Lily." Thorn said, as his daughter came over and sat next to her father.

Soon the two bucks came over. They weren't much bigger than Lily. One was brown like his father, but his paws were white, along with his white tail. The other one was the exact opposite. His body was white, but his paws and tail were brown.

"These two are my sons. This one is called Henry." Thorn said, pointing to the one with the brown tail. "The other one is called Willow."

He pointed to the one with the black tail.

"Well, nice to meet you. So what is this Moss heard you talking about? A rebellion against Woundwort?" Campion asked his large companion.

"We are tired of being forced to live under his rule!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, let me do the talking." Thorn said to his daughter, trying his best to keep her safe, along with her brothers.

"Captain Campion, Moss, where are you?" Vervain shouted. The two guards had forgotten all about their early morning exercise.

With that said Campion and Moss both ducked down, trying to hide from the wicked rabbit.

"It's Vervain! I forgot about the exercise we were supposed to do!" Moss whispered to Campion, as they watch Vervain run past the burrow.

"We will have to talk later. I am sorry." Campion said sadly to Thorn and his family. "Come on Moss. Let's go before Vervain knows we're missing."

Soon, the two left.

"Do you think we can trust them, father?" Willow asked, hoping his father would have the answer.

"I hope so. Even if we can't, I will make sure you all get out safe!" Thorn replied to his family, huddling them all up as if they were sheep, and forcing them to the back of the burrow. As they drifted off to sleep, he kept on eye open just in case, knowing he had already give up one daughter, he could not afford to lose anymore of his children.

Back at Watership Down, Hazel was already up. He sat on the high rock in the Honeycomb and waited anxiously for his search party to awake as well. His search party contained himself, Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Holly.

Hazel just wanted them to go back out and search for his little brother. All night he couldn't sleep, fearing what might have happened to him. Finally, after Hawkbit showed up-the last one to arrive in the Honeycomb-they soon set out once again.

Hazel really had no more ideas on where to look. Holly was in charge of the stream, but he hadn't seen anything down there but fish. Bigwig was in charge of searching near the Efrafan borders, but there was no sign of Fiver being there, or anyone recently being captured. Dandelion was in charge of searching in the woods, but he said there was no sign that Fiver had been out there. As for Hawkbit, he was in charge of searching in the Orchard.

"Are you sure he wasn't in the Orchard, Hawkbit?" Hazel asked his companion, as they stop to rest before they continued on with their search.

"Yes, Hazel, for the thousandth time, I am sure!" Hawkbit snapped, obviously getting annoyed with the repeated question.

"Well it's not like Fiver to just leave, and not tell anyone where he was going!" Hazel shouted, scaring Hawkbit and surprising the rest of the group, since Hazel really never talked like that to anyone.

Hazel sighed, realizing what he had just done.

"I am sorry Hawkbit. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...I just wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost him." Hazel sighed.

Soon Bigwig came over and put a comforting paw on his shoulder, reassuring him they will find Fiver soon. Hazel replied back with a small smile.

"Wait, did you check Bark's place?" Hazel asked, since he thought that would be the safest place if he ever ran away.

"No, you told me to just check the Orchard, not Bark's place." Hawkbit grumbled.

"Umm, Hawkbit, that is part of the Orchard." Captain Holly replied, making Hawkbit look stupid.

"Oh…"

"Well, come on. He has to be there, he just has to be!" Hazel shouted, as sprinted off to the Orchard, while the rest of the group followed.

Back at the Orchard, Bark had agreed to let them all stay with her for the night, since she liked having company. So Max and Bark stayed in the one burrow, since both of them were badgers and had started to become friends, while Fiver and Molly stayed in another. But they had to be close to their badger companions.

As morning rose, Molly had just gotten up from her warm bed and started to stretch. As her backside was pointing up in the air, to stretch out her hind legs, Fiver awoke to see his new beautiful friend's backside, but being the sweet buck he is, he covered his eyes and waited until she was done to re-open them.

Molly giggled when she saw this, so she took advantage of the situation and snuck behind her lover, trying so hard not to make any noise. Fiver reopened his eyes to see Molly was gone, unaware that she was right behind him, letting out small giggles.

"Molly, where did you go?" The seer asked, worried that she might have run off, but he got no reply.

"She must have gone to find Max." Fiver thought, so with that he made his way out of his burrow to go find Max and Bark, unaware that Molly was right on his tail.

Turns out, those two were already awake, talking to each other, but they soon stopped when they saw Fiver had come in.

They both looked at each other, very confused, mostly on why Molly was so low to the ground and behind Fiver, trying so hard to be quiet.

"Hey, I didn't mean to disturb you, but have any of you seen Molly?" Fiver asked the two badgers, worried that his friend had run off.

Seeing that Fiver really had no clue on where she was, Bark was about to reveal that she was behind him, but soon stopped herself, when Molly had begun shaking her head and pleading with her paws, not to tell him.

"Um…no…we haven't." Bark lied, trying hard not to laugh herself. Max just lay there silently, staring at Molly.

With that said, Fiver turned around to leave, now knowing she wasn't in there, and starting to get worried. Soon, Molly was forced to move her body like Fiver did, trying hard not to be seen by the confused little seer.

Fiver sat there for a little bit, thinking of where she could have gone. As Max watched, the large badger soon saw Molly's tail, which was swaying back and forth in front of him, as she was having fun with Fiver. So Max decided to end this, and lightly bit down on the tip of Molly's tail, not too hard to where Molly would notice, but enough to where he could hold her in place.

Fiver soon turned around to ask another question, so like before Molly tried to get behind him, and not be seen, like she has been doing before, but to her shock, she fell to the ground, now exposed to Fiver. It seems that when she had tried to jump behind him, her tail was caught in Max's teeth, so she fell to the ground and soon Max spat out her tail.

"Aw, why did you ruin my fun, Max?" Molly whined, as she confronted her large friend.

"I am sorry Molly, but I have seen how long your pranks can last." Max replied.

"Plus, your friend looked really worried about you."

"I didn't know. I am sorry I did that, Fiver." Molly said sadly to her friend, thinking she really scared him. Soon, to Molly's relief, Fiver came over and gave her a little reassuring lick on her nose.

"It's all right. If anything it was pretty funny." Fiver laughed which in turned made his girlfriend laugh as well.

"Ow, but I forgot about my tail. It's still sore." Molly whined, as she started to rub the base of it, just like before when she had just rescued Fiver.

"Yeah, that's right, I forgot… Well, it's day time, so let's go see my older brother!" Fiver exclaimed. He was happy to finally be able to go back home and tell Hazel the good news.

"All right, sure. Let's go!" Molly shouted in excitement, but soon stopped herself, realizing she had forgotten about Max.

"Max, Bark, do you want to come?" Fiver asked the two large badgers.

"No thanks, I think I am happy here." Max replied as he turned back to Bark, and stared into her eyes. At first Molly was shocked to hear this but soon saw that those two badgers had fallen for each other.

"Well, all right, we will try and visit every day!" Molly said, running up her friend and giving him one last hug, which surprised Fiver. They wouldn't be abandoning them forever, just for a little bit.

When the last goodbyes were said, the two rabbits were about to set off to Watership Down. They were just about to exit the orchard when they heard something.

"Fiver!" a mysterious voice shouted.

Soon Fiver had found himself being pinned under a large buck, but to his surprise, it wasn't an Efrafan. It was his older brother, Hazel.

"Fiver, I am so happy you're alive!" Hazel shouted, trying hard to contain his excitement as he hugged his baby brother. Soon, the rest of the group showed up, but they didn't say anything, letting Hazel enjoy his reunion.

"Please, please, please don't ever run off like that again." Hazel said, still hugging his brother, just so happy he had him safe in his paws again, not even noticing the doe that was standing off to the side.

"I missed you too, but can you please let me have some air?" Fiver squeaked, as his lungs tried to grasp some air, from Hazel's tight grip. Hazel immediately let go so Fiver wouldn't pass out from the lack of air.

Soon Hazel noticed the doe standing beside him. Immediately he shoved Fiver behind him and stood protectively in front his brother. Soon the others joined in and acted as a barrier for Fiver. Of course Molly, being the funny little doe she is, just giggled at them, confusing them to.

"Hazel, it's all right! She's a friend!" Fiver said as he pushed through his friends, who acted as a barrier. Soon Fiver stood next to his friend and gave her a lick on the nose, reassuring her that everything was alright.

"Her name is Molly, and she is my girlfriend, Hazel." Fiver said, which shocked the whole group, even his older brother, but that expression soon disappeared, and switched over to a very proud face.

"Well, hello, Molly. My name is Hazel. I am the chief of Watership Down, and, as I think you can already tell, Fiver's older brother." Hazel said to Molly, stretching out his paw to shake hers.

But instead of doing the same, Molly just giggled, because it reminded her of how she came to know Fiver.

"Did I do something funny?" Hazel asked as he set his paw back down onto the ground, confused as to why she was giggling.

"It's nothing, Hazel. It just reminded me on how I met Fiver." Molly replied to the confused chief, "I can't tell you. Fiver doesn't want me to say it. I guess it's too embarrassing for him or something."

"Well, I am very tired of searching. Can we go home?" Hawkbit grumbled, making everyone else agree with him.

"Yes, we can go home." Hazel laughed.

As they all started their way back, Hazel, being the overprotective brother he is, carried Fiver on his back, and honestly, Fiver didn't mind at all.

Yet the group's trouble weren't over yet. There, standing right in their pathway was none other than Vervain.

Soon the group of seven rabbits was surrounded by the Efrafans. Hazel, of course, not risking anything, shoved his younger brother in the center of them, along with Molly.

Vervain, being the cowardly rabbit he is, stayed behind his warriors as they moved closer on the Watershippers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Fiver, Hazel, and Bigwig, oh, the General will be so pleased!" Vervain addressed his new captives.

"Only in your dreams, Vervain!" Bigwig shouted with his famous war cry.

He attacked the nearest guards, which set chaos, as the rest of the captive group attacked the Efrafans. As the fight raged on, Vervain tried his best to avoid any conflict, so he soon found Molly and Fiver trying their best to help.

"Fiver, who are these guys?" Molly shouted as she kicked a guard into a tree with her hind legs.

"Let's just say they hate us!" Fiver shouted, trying not to get bitten or hurt in the battle.

"Fiver, look out!" Hazel said, seeing a guard coming right at him. He picked up his younger brother and held him in the air as Fiver used his hind legs and kicked the guard away.

"This way, come on!" Captain Holly shouted, as he had found an opening for everyone to escape through. With that said, everyone ran for their lives. As the Efrafans chased after them, Hazel made sure Fiver and Molly were ahead of the group, not wanted to risk losing Fiver to Vervain. Soon they would be forced to stop and they would be in trouble seeing the Efrafans outnumber them.

"Bigwig, take everyone back to the Down! I am going to distract them!" Hazel shouted over to his best friend as they kept running.

Bigwig nodded in agreement as he led the rest off into a separate pathway, but what he hadn't noticed was that Fiver wasn't there. He had jumped off into a bush and waiting for his friends to leave. Knowing his older brother would be in trouble, he set off to help him.

Back with Hazel…he wasn't faring very well with the Efrafans. He had run into a stone wall, so he was forced to fight. Usually Hazel was a more kind spirited rabbit, but thinking of what would happen if he was captured, not ever being able to see Fiver again, his mood changed. Now keen on staying free, he was able to kill off two Efrafans and wound three others, but soon they had him pinned down.

"Tell me, where did your little friends go?" Vervain shouted at the pinned down Hazel, knowing he was safe since the Watership chief was pinned down by the larger guards.

"Go die to a weasel, you pathetic excuse for a rabbit!" Hazel replied, along with a spit in Vervain's face.

This just pissed off the cowardly rabbit and he replied back by slashing his claws across Hazel's face.

"Fine then. I guess you will die. No one disrespects me!" Vervain shouted as he raised his claws to end Hazel's life.

"I am sorry, Fiver. I couldn't be there for you…" Hazel thought his last words as he closed his eyes before he was about to killed. But to his shock he felt no pain. Soon, he opened them so see a terrifying sight. It was Fiver, who had stopped Vervain from killing Hazel.

"Ha! You are foolish, little runt, thinking you could challenge me!' Vervain shouted at the little seer.

"Actually, I won't need to fight you. They will!" Fiver shouted, and soon the rest of his group arrived. It was Bigwig, Holly, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Bark and Max. The two groups clashed, but the Efrafans were no match for the badgers.

Soon the Efrafans were forced to flee, being outnumbered, and threatened of being overwhelmed. But Vervain didn't leave unscathed. He escaped with the three same claw marks that were left on Hazel. Scarred by Fiver, who was very upset and took his anger out on the cowardly rabbit.

"All right, now we can go home!" Hazel shouted to his companions as Fiver and Bigwig helped him to his feet.

As they were walking along back home, Hazel caught up to Fiver to whisper something to his younger brother.

"Thank you, Fiver. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead!" Hazel whispered to his younger brother, making sure no one else heard.

"Your welcome. I just didn't know what I would do without you, Hazel." Fiver whispered back.

"When we get back, you can tell me all about your new friend, Fiver. And how you to met, since it sounds so funny, or, well, according to Molly." Hazel said with a little chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

Everyone had finally made it back to the Down in one piece. As everyone had gone to see Blackberry for their wounds, Molly, Fiver, and Hazel's three kits were outside enjoying the nice summer breeze. Once Hazel had his three scratch marks looked over, he soon joined them outside. Molly was having the time of her life at her new home. She was playing with the three kits, Mallow, Snowdrop and Gilia. They were playing hide and seek, and Mallow was it. Molly had the perfect idea for a hiding spot, too.

"Ok, I am counting!" Mallow shouted with his eyes closed, as everyone started to hide.

Hazel and Fiver were watching as they lay on the soft grass, just enjoying their peace and quiet.

"It seems, Molly had made friends with the kits, wouldn't you say little brother?" Hazel said to his brother, as he rolled back over to see the kits having fun with Molly.

Soon, to their surprise, Molly had come over to the two brothers, getting ready to hide. Then all of a sudden, she was gone. Something had rammed into her. At first they thought it was a predator that took Molly, scaring Fiver half to death, but to their relief, it was a bird, a bird named Kehaar.

"Ya, Kehaar back, with Hannah!" Kehaar exclaimed to his bunny friends as he lay on the grass, not realizing he was on top of someone.

"Nice landing, you silly bird." Hannah replied, as she got up from the grass she had fallen into.

"Ah, Kehaar. How was your trip with Hannah?" Hazel asked, as he slowly walked over to his bird companion, with Fiver following him.

Kehaar was about to answer the question, until he felt his body move. Then Molly's head popped out from under him. Instead of being mad, she giggled like she always does when something weird happens. Soon Fiver had come over to help his girlfriend out from under the large bird.

"Kehaar sorry, I guess I didn't see ya." Kehaar apologized as he got off the small doe.

"It's all right! Hi! My name is Molly." Molly introduced herself, once she had gotten back up to her feet.

"Yes, my name is Kehaar and this Hannah." The gull introduced himself and Hannah.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Molly exclaimed, as she went back over and sat by her boyfriend.

"To answer your question, Hazel, it was great!" Hannah answered. "We learned so much…or I did, anyway. Kehaar just caught fish, most of the time.

"Wait, where did they go?" Molly asked. Fiver was the one who explained it.

"Well, they both went off somewhere. But where they went was to help Hannah with her magic, so she can control it better or learn new spells!" Fiver happily replied, which really confused Molly.

"Here, I will show you, silly rabbit." Hannah said to the obviously very confused doe. With that said, the mouse rubbed her paws, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her magic, then she pointed one paw into the air and soon little bolts of energy shot up and exploded like fireworks in the air, then into bright colors, and soon disappeared while it drifted back down to earth.

Of course, being rabbits, it scared the three little kits back into the Down. It had also scared Hazel and Fiver with the loud noise, forcing them to cover their ears, and Fiver took cover behind his older brother, but, for some reason Molly seemed unaffected by it. As she watched the beautiful fire in the sky, she giggled. When she saw that both of the brothers were afraid of the loud noise, she soon hopped back over to help Hazel reassure Fiver that it was okay.

"That was beautiful, Hannah! Thank you for showing me!" Molly said with excitement, as she stood next to the two brothers.

"You're welcome, dear, now I am going back inside to get some sleep!" Hannah yawned, obviously tired from a long trip, and from using her magic.

She and Kehaar disappeared inside, leaving just Hazel, Fiver, and Molly outside.

"Well, I should really go check on those kits, or else Primrose will never let me hear the end of it!" Hazel chuckled, as he got up and walked back into the warren. Really, he left so Fiver and Molly could be alone. So it was just Molly and Fiver, all by themselves.

"I really love it here, Fiver. Thank you for showing me this place." Molly whispered as she lay down on the nice, cool, grass.

"Your brother is very nice too."

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for anyone better, since he did take care of me and watched me as I was growing up from a small kit." Fiver said happily, knowing that Hazel would always be there for him.

"Why did he have to take care of you anyway? Molly asked as she got close to listen to his story.

"It's because most rabbits hated me, just because I was different and a runt. No one liked me. Well, other than Hazel and my mother." Fiver sighed as he lay down next to Molly.

"I am sorry. The world can be pretty cruel huh? Just like how I lost my family." Molly sighed. They both just sat there, thinking. That was until Hazel had come back to invite them back into the Down. They were throwing a party for Kehaar and Hannah's return. So both of the little rabbits agreed, and soon joined the rest in the warren for some fun.

As the Watershippers were having a great time, Vervain was in the General's Burrow having a tough time, explaining how he lost Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig so easily, while General Woundwort listened. Woundwort was not happy.

Moss and Campion were secretly listening in on the conversation from outside the burrow, hoping nothing bad had happened to their friends.

"Now explained to me how in Frith's name you got two of my soldiers killed, against one rabbit, and others wounded under your command?!" Woundwort shouted, scaring Vervain badly.

"Well, you see sir, it was because-"

"I don't want your excuses!" Woundwort snarled, interrupting Vervain, who just stood there trying not to shake in fear.

"Now, tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now!"

"Well, because, sir, I have a perfect plan to get Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver!" Vervain replied, knowing his life was now on the line.

"All right. But if you fail me one more time, then you're gone!" Woundwort shouted as he sharpened his claws on the hard stone floor, making it very clear for the scared rabbit.

"Now, tell me your plan."

"All right, good. So it doesn't sound like they got any of our friends!" Moss happily whispered to Campion as they secretly listened in.

"Good, good. Listen, I've got to go and meet up with Blackberry before it gets late," Campion whispered.

"Alright, Moss, finish up here. Then, when you are done, go and talk to Thorn and his family. Then once I come back, report to me what they have said."

"All right. I can do that, sir." Moss replied. Then his Captain left to go see his mate.

Back at Watership Down, the party was going great. Everyone was having fun. Hazel and Primrose were talking to each other, while Fiver and Molly were both sharing a carrot. Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry were having fun with their usual pranks, but their choice of a target wasn't the smartest one. They were going after Holly and Bigwig.

"Hazel, I am so happy for Fiver. It seems he has finally found someone for his own," Primrose said to her mate as she looked over to the two, who were having fun with each other.

"Yeah, Molly seems happy as well. I mean, look at them!" Hazel exclaimed, as he saw Molly had taken Fiver's carrot, and was running around with it, as Fiver tried to get it back. For a while Fiver actually looked happy.

As Fiver, was chasing Molly and having fun with her, he soon stopped and fell to the ground and started to moan obviously having a terrible vision. His moan had cause the party to stop, while the rabbits crowded around him. Of course, Hazel was the first one on the scene and tried his best to wake him. Primrose was explaining to Molly that there was no need to worry, since she had never seen Fiver have a vision.

"Fiver! Fiver, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Hazel asked his brother, now very concerned because he wasn't getting a response. Fiver just lay there shaking terrible as if he was cold, but the weirdest thing was, Fiver wasn't saying anything. Usually when he had a vision, he would chant some words, but this time he did nothing but shake and moan

"Help me, Bigwig. Let's take him back to his burrow." Hazel said, as he grabbed one of Fiver's arms and Bigwig grabbed the other. They took Fiver back to his burrow so he could rest. Primrose took Molly to stay in Hazel's burrow, so she wouldn't have to see Fiver like this.

In Fiver's burrow, Hazel had lay down next to his shaking brother to try and warm him up, but it didn't work. The best Hazel could do was lay there and rub Fiver's head with his paw, just like when they were kits and Fiver had a nightmare. Hazel did his best to try to calm down his brother, but nothing worked. That was until Hannah had come in.

"Is he still the same?" Hannah asked Hazel, who was still doing his best to comfort his little brother.

"Sadly, yes. I just don't understand what's wrong with him!" Hazel shouted, slamming his paws down on the ground, showing his frustration and feeling helpless, and also scaring Hannah.

"I am sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No you don't need to. I understand. It's your little brother and you feel helpless." Hannah replied, seeing that Hazel was very depressed and worried for his little brother.

"Here, I think I can do something that might help, Fiver." With that said, Hannah moved over to Fiver's shaking body, and put her paw on Fiver's forehead. Soon she closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. Soon, he stopped shaking and calmed down.

"What did you do, Hannah?! You know what, I don't want to know. Just thank you, thank you so much!" Hazel shouted in excitement, knowing whatever Hannah had done had worked. Soon Hazel curled up around his younger brother to keep him warm, and when Fiver would wake up, to reassure him that he was safe with him.

Soon Hannah had left, with a smile on her face, seeing that Hazel had fallen asleep with his brother. Of course, the others had gathered around to see the two brothers sleeping together, most to see how Fiver was doing. But instead, they looked and saw how adorable the two brothers were.

Soon Fiver's vision had drug on for a couple of hours. Blackberry had finally came back from her visit with Campion to hear what had happened to Fiver, and checked on them constantly. Finally, to Hazel's relief, Fiver had finally woken up.

"What…what happened?" Fiver asked weakly.

"You had a vision…but it wasn't a normal one. You didn't say anything." Hazel replied as he hugged his little brother, knowing he was safe now.

"Well, look who's awake!" Bigwig said as he entered the burrow, seeing that Fiver had awakened.

"Hazel was very worried for you."

"You were, Hazel?" Fiver asked as he looked over to his big brother, seeing him blush a little.

"Yes, yes. I was terrified that you wouldn't come out of it and I had lost you forever!" Hazel said sadly. But he was soon reassured when Fiver gave him a nice, long, hug, which he quickly returned.

"Well, if you want, you can stay in your burrow for the rest of the day. I will check up on you constantly. Then later you can tell me about that vision." Hazel told Fiver, as he got up, and went to go and check up on everyone else. Soon Molly came into check up on Fiver. She was staying with Primrose, and had missed him.

She soon lay down next to him and he started to lick her ear, which made her giggle. When Fiver stopped, he told Molly what had happened to him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ever know about my vision powers. I am sorry I never told you. If you want, you can stop being my girlfriend." Fiver said sadly, which just made Molly giggle, confusing Fiver more than ever.

"Fiver, I don't mind that you have visions. You're still the same smart, shy, and handsome rabbit I met at the orchard," Molly replied, making Fiver blush.

"Thanks, Molly. I am glad you don't see me as a freak." Fiver said happily, then yawned, showing he was tired, and that said, they both fell asleep next to each other. But what they didn't know was that Hazel was watching them.

"Good for you, Fiver. I am glad you found someone." Hazel thought, as he watched the two fall asleep. Soon he hopped off back to the Honeycomb, knowing his brother was safe…but he would still check up on him in a few minutes. He soon found that Blackberry had got a crew for digging. The crew consisted of her, Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Pipkin, and of course the trio wasn't very happy to dig.

"Hello, Hazel. I heard what happened to Fiver. Is he alright?" Blackberry asked. She was also trying to keep an eye on three diggers, knowing they would run off at the first chance they got.

.

"Yes, he is. I am checking up on him constantly. Right now he is sleeping." Hazel told Blackberry.

"What? Why is he asleep? He is supposed to be helping us dig!" Hawkbit shouted. Obviously, Hazel didn't respond kindly to that, since Fiver was trying to sleep.

"Hawkbit, he isn't going to help because I let him stay in his burrow for the rest of the day!" Hazel whispered angrily. Instead of Hawkbit just being done arguing, he actually stood his ground and stared at Hazel, who looked angry.

"Why does he always get such special treatment?" Hawkbit whined.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is my baby brother, and his vision was pretty terrible. I am not going to make him work after he had a vision like that!" Hazel hissed.

"So what? Just because he has visions, he can get out of whatever he wants?!" Hawkbit replied angrily.

"I won't stand here and let you insult him like that!" Hazel shouted, defending his brother. He got closer to Hawkbit and started to extended his claws, obviously threatened him.

Seeing that there was tension between the two, Blackberry stepped in, trying to prevent a fight between them.

"All right, we've got digging to do, let's go!" Blackberry told Hawkbit as she got in between the two angry bucks. Hawkbit looked ready to attack anyone but he had to do it or else he would face Bigwig.

"Fine!" Hawkbit shouted and stormed off, leaving Hazel, Blackberry, and her crew.

"He will be fine. He just needs to blow off some steam. I'll check in on him later, but right now I've got to tell you something." Blackberry said as she and her crew left to go and dig.

"I hope so." Hazel thought, as he went outside to help with Blackberry's digging, and listen to what she had to say.

It was just Dandelion and Pipkin, because that Hawkbit had stormed off, and was not helping them now. While those two went somewhere else to work, Blackberry made it to the place she wanted to dig. Then she started to tell Hazel what Campion had told her

"Alright, so Campion told me that Vervain was forming another plan to try and catch you three." Blackberry told Hazel, worried that this plan might work.

"Did he say anything else about it?" Hazel asked as he working on a new secret escape run from the outside.

"Sadly, no. He left before he had a chance to…but Moss stayed, so when he gets back he will tell Campion." Blackberry replied as she helped him dig.

"Also, there seems to be a rebellion forming in Efrafa. It's a small group, but still!" Blackberry said with some excitement, knowing this could be a key to finally ending this cruel war.

"Well, that's great. I hope we can help them before it's too late." Hazel told her sadly.

Blackberry noticed the hint of sadness in his voice. She frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to hear this." Blackberry asked, worried that she might have done something wrong.

"I am. I am. It's just…why does everyone seem to have a problem with Fiver?!" Hazel shouted. He started to dig harder and faster, obviously blowing off some steam.

"I mean, he must be the sweetest rabbit I have ever known! All he does is help everyone as much as he can, always keeping everyone spirits up when something bad happens, and for some reason everyone just hates him!"

Hazel stopped digging and started looking like he was about to cry.

Seeing this was a very crucial thing for Hazel, Blackberry put a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"Your brother is the sweetest thing. Why other rabbits hate him, I don't know, but what i do know is that it doesn't bother him. Do you know why, Hazel?" Blackberry asked.

Of course, Hazel shook his head.

"It's because he has such an amazing, loving older brother like you to protect him!" Blackberry said, reassuring Hazel.

He smiled.

"Thanks, Blackberry. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Hazel whispered, as he began digging again.

What Hazel and Blackberry didn't know was that Hawkbit was planning his revenge. Of course, he couldn't go after Hazel, so he chose the smaller and weaker brother, Fiver.

"Hmmm, now how can I get back at that little runt?" Hawkbit thought as walked around outside. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by overhearing a conversation. It was Hannah talking to Kehaar. So he hid and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yes, Kehaar, I can pretty much do anything with my spells!" Hannah said. Obviously, she was very irritated with the constant questions from her large bird friend.

"That's it! I will just trick Hannah to put some spell on Fiver!" Hawkbit thought with an evil grin. He went over to ask Hannah to help him with something.

"Hey, Hannah, can I ask you something?" Hawkbit asked, as he got close to the little mouse and sat in front of her.

"Yeah, sure. What is it you need?" the little mouse asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me a spell or two." Hawkbit asked, trying to act all innocent for her.

"Well, sure here let m-" Hannah said, but she was cut off by Hawkbit.

"No!" Hawkbit shouted, making the little mouse jump a little by his sudden outburst.

"I mean, how about inside, in the Honeycomb. I just need to go grab something before we start." Hawkbit replied, as he left, going back inside with Hannah following him, and making sure Hazel wasn't around.

When they were inside sitting in the middle of the Honeycomb he told Hannah to wait while he went to Fiver's burrow.

"Hey! Hey, Fiver!" Hawkbit whispered, waking up the little seer, but trying not wake up Molly, who was asleep next to him.

"Huh, what? Oh, hello, Hawkbit." Fiver yawned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay quiet for Molly.

"Hello, Fiver. Um, Hazel wanted to know if you could help him with something out in the Honeycomb." Hawkbit lied.

"Oh, sure I can." Fiver whispered as he got up, careful not to disturb Molly.

"Come on." Hawkbit said, as he led Fiver back to the Honeycomb, where Hannah was waiting.

"Here, stay right there. I am going to go get Hazel." Hawkbit said, actually lying. Instead, he went to see Hannah, who was standing in the middle of the Honeycomb.

"All right, what kind of spell were you looking for?" Hannah asked completely unaware of what Hawkbit was actually doing.

"Anything, really." Hawkbit replied happily.

"Well, all right. I've got a pretty good one. Stand back, please." Hannah asked her rabbit companion as she started to concentrate on her spell.

Now that he saw Hannah had closed her eyes and started rubbed her paws, Hawkbit moved forward in his plan.

As she was chanting some words she pointed her small paw outwards. This was the moment. Hawkbit grabbed her paw and pointed it towards Fiver. Bolts of electricity shot out. She opened her eyes to see why her paw had moved, but, to her horror, all she saw was the bolts heading right for Fiver.

Fiver didn't see what was coming at him until it was too late. It hit him, shaking his body terribly. His fur started to burn in some places, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground in tremendous amount of pain. He tried to scream but he couldn't, it was so unbearable.

Back with Hazel and Blackberry, they had just finished up digging the escape tunnel.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Hazel joked, since he was covered in dirt.

Yep. It's hard, but someone's got to do it, and sadly it's us!" Blackberry laughed, as she started to shake the dirt off her body.

Soon their fun was stopped, as they saw bright lights coming from the warren. Then they saw Hannah running right toward them.

"Hazel! Hazel, please help, something terrible has happened!" Hannah screamed, trying to calm down.

"Hannah, calm down and tell me what happened." Hazel told the very nervous mouse.

"All right. Hawkbit came to me and asked me to do a spell for him. I said yes, then when we were in the Honeycomb, he left to go get something." Hannah panted, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Wait, does this have something do with those strange flashes from the warren?" Blackberry asked, as she was watching the bright lights that were coming from the warren.

"Yes, yes, it is. Anyway, when I started to do my spell, Hawkbit grabbed my paw. I shot the bolts out of my paws, and when I opened my eyes, I had…had…had." Hannah couldn't finish her sentence. She was still shocked about what happened.

"What did you do?" Hazel asked, trying to calm her down so she could finish her sentence.

"I hit Fiver!" Hannah shouted, trying hard to stay calm.

Immediately, Hazel took off like a bullet, leaving Blackberry and Hannah to follow him back to the warren, knowing his brother was in trouble.

Hawkbit's face immediately went from being happy to being horrified. He wanted to hurt the little seer, not kill him. If he killed Fiver, then he would have a death warrant on him from Hazel.

Hazel soon arrived with Hannah. To his utter horror, he saw Fiver on the ground, shaking.

Hazel immediately bolted over, but was stopped by Bigwig.

"No, don't! He is still electric; if you touch him then you might be seriously injured as well." Bigwig grunted as he tried to hold his Chief back. Hazel thrashed around savagely. Soon the bright lights had gathered everyone from the warren into the Honeycomb.

Soon, Dandelion and Strawberry had to help Bigwig hold Hazel down. He was thrashing hard to get away from them, actually scratching Bigwig a little.

"No, let me go!" Hazel shouted as he tried to get up, but failed. Bigwig had pinned him down under his big body.

Molly had just arrived to see Fiver on the ground, shaking. She was about to go over and help him, but was stopped by Blackberry and Primrose, who knew she would get hurt if she went over to him.

"What's happening?" Molly shouted over the loud thundering noise.

"Hawkbit tricked Hannah into shooting him with some of her magic!" Blackberry shouted.

"Why would Hawkbit do something like this?" Molly shouted, getting very mad that someone would hurt Fiver for no reason.

"He was mad before because Fiver wasn't going to help out with the digging, so I guess he wanted some revenge or something." Blackberry answered her.

Then, when it seemed that the electricity had stopped, something else happened to Fiver. His whole body started to grow bigger, his small tail started to grow out and become larger and bushy. His small teeth turned into larger more sharper teeth. Soon a large cloud of smoke had formed around the little rabbit, and when it had disappeared, to everyone's shock he was a small red...

Fox!


	4. Chapter 4: Cure for a Fox? P1

Fiver just sat there in shock and pain. Since his whole body was electrified, some of his new fur was burnt. He stared down at his new, big, red paws. His new body was a lot bigger and stronger, but he was still in shock about what had just happened, as all of his friends looked at him in fear. Soon his big bushy red tail swayed in front of him. He yanked it in front of him, gasping. He was now one the deadliest predators know to rabbits, a fox.

Everyone was staying silent, still in shock about what had happened to the little seer. The three little kittens had hidden behind their mother, Primrose, who was standing in shock, with Molly and Blackberry. Hawkbit, of course, was trying his best to sneak out, knowing he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Hazel…but what he didn't notice was that Holly and Bigwig were following him. Soon Hazel spoke up, being the older brother and the chief of this warren; it was his duty to keep things calm and everyone safe.

"Fiver, it's all right. I am here." Hazel reassured his newly bigger brother, as he slowly walked up to him. Fiver was lot bigger than the rabbits, so his new body was crammed in the back of the Honeycomb, blocking off two entrances with.

Fiver didn't reply. The pain had rushed back to his body, and with a loud scream, scaring his older brother, Fiver started to sway. His eyes were starting to blink rapidly. He collapsed from the unbearable pain and landed on the ground, trapping Hazel underneath.

Soon Hazel had popped his upper body out, inhaling the air that was lost from him when Fiver had landed on him. Fiver was out cold from what Hazel could tell.

"Can I get some help, please?" Hazel asked the others as he tried to pull himself free, but no avail, since Fiver was now a lot heavier. With that said, Primrose and Blackberry came over to the stuck leader, both grasped a paw with their teeth and started to pull. All the does could hear was Hazel's grunting from being yanked forward.

"Hmm, I guess it runs in their family." Molly thought, letting out a little giggle, but no one really noticed. They were all too worried for Fiver and Hazel's sakes, as she was.

"Now, where is that Hawkbit?"

As if on cue, Hawkbit was thrown back into the middle of everyone by Bigwig and Holly. It seemed they had caught the mischievous little rabbit. Bigwig and Holly immediately went over to help Hazel out, leaving Molly to watch him. The pulling wasn't going very well. Obviously, it wasn't going to work, so they started to try and wake the big fox. In response he just mumbled, barely lifting his eye lids.

"What is wrong with you?!" Molly yelled at Hawkbit, who at first was scared of the sudden outburst, but soon replied back.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. It was all Fiver's fault!" Hawkbit snapped.

"How is it Fiver's fault? He didn't do anything to you, and in return you hurt him!" Molly screamed, obviously frustrated with this idiotic rabbit.

"I don't think you should be talking to a buck like that!" Hawkbit yelled, getting in her face to try and scare her. But to his surprise, she stood her ground and stared angrily into his eyes.

"Ha, you are anything but a buck!" Molly insulted Hawkbit, and in return he did something he would regret. He struck Molly across the face, not using his claws, just his paw.

"Don't you ever say that to me!" Hawkbit said as he stood over the now confused and very pissed Molly.

Fiver saw what had happened to Molly and his eyes were filled with anger. He jumped to his feet, knocking over the others, who were helping him, and sprinted full force to tackle Hawkbit down with his new sharp claws. Hawkbit had just seen Fiver running at him, but it was too late. He was already on the ground trying to grasp air.

"Don't you ever touch her!" yelled Fiver, lifting up his paws, with the razor sharp claws extended to kill Hawkbit but was stopped when he saw everyone. They were frightened of him, once the sweet kind seer of Watership Down, now a monster. Soon he had gotten off of Hawkbit, but was ashamed to look at anyone, not even Hazel or Molly.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it." Fiver whispered. He was ashamed for what he had done and tried to sprint out the warren to get away from his friends before they saw him break down in tears. Yet his escape didn't last very long, since he was a lot bigger than a rabbit, when he tried to exit through the main entrance soon he found himself stuck. His backend and his big bushy tail were trapped on one side and the rest on the other side. It was like meeting Molly all over again, but this time, to his horror, he was in the warren.

"No, not now, not here!" Fiver thought as he tried to pry himself free before anyone could see and make fun of him. Soon his struggling ended-he couldn't move and everyone would see him and laugh. He closed his eyes and started to cry.

Soon a small tear had been whipped away by a mysterious paw. Fiver opened his eyes and saw Hazel standing over him, with a small, happy smile. Fiver returned it by giving his older brother a big hug, but not too tight.

"Fiver, are you all right?" Hazel asked his younger brother.

"No, no I am not. All I am is a giant freak!" Fiver shouted, trying not to cry in front of Hazel. But it got the better of him and he buried his head into his older brother's chest, letting tears roll down.

"Ssh, it's all right, little Hrairoo." Hazel whispered.

Fiver was surprised. Hazel almost never called him by his Lapine name…that is, until now. But right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was safe with his brother.

"Fiver!" Molly shouted as she ran up to him, and gave him a nice long hug like Hazel had.

In return, Fiver left the safety of Hazel and licked her. But since he was bigger, he mostly licked all over her face, like a dog to his owner. Molly just giggled, like she always does.

"I am so glad you are all right! I was really worried." Molly told her boyfriend, who had let out a small smile.

Then it turned into a frown.

"Wait, how did you guys get outside? I am kind of stuck in the entrance." Fiver stated, trying hard not to blush in front of his brother, who wouldn't mind, knowing that he would be embarrassed as well.

"We used the escape tunnel. Hazel made it when you were asleep." Molly answered him.

"Is…um…is Hawkbit all right?" Fiver asked, still concerned that he might have hurt him when he had attacked him.

"It doesn't matter, he is a jerk Honestly, I wish you would have hurt him." Molly said angrily as she stared at her stuck friend.

"Well, I usually wouldn't agree, but what he did was way out of line!" Hazel shouted, actually scaring Fiver and Molly, but he was very frustrated that someone would target his younger brother.

"I've got to think up a punishment for him later." Hazel thought, but for now he had a bigger problem to deal with.

"Well first, if we can fix your body, then it should get you unstuck. I will go get Hannah." Hazel told them, as he ran back into the warren through the new tunnel. Now Fiver and Molly were all alone again.

"You know, you aren't that bad as a fox. I like it." Molly told him with a large smile.

"Thanks, but I think I would really prefer to be a rabbit again. That way, everyone won't fear me." Fiver stated sadly and lowered his head. Soon he felt two paws grasp the side of his head. It was Molly.

"They don't fear you, Fiver…or at least I don't." Molly said happily.

"Wait, you aren't afraid of me?" The fox asked.

"No, if anything, I like you even more." Molly answered, blushing.

Then, to Fiver's total shock, Molly gave him a light kiss on the lips. Fiver just stared at her in shock, but also happiness, since the most they had ever done before was lick each other's noses. But now they kissed. It was a light one, but still a kiss.

"I am sorry if I went a little bit too fast, it was just in the moment…" Molly pleaded, tried to reason with Fiver, thinking he was mad at her.

"No, no. It's all right. I love it." He reassured her happily, since now they had taken their love to a new level.

"You know after this, when you are unstuck, umm…maybe you want to go on a small date, like…um…in the woods?" Molly asked nervously, since she was new to the dating scene.

"Well, after all that's happened, I don't think Hazel would let me." Fiver sadly stated, trying not to disappoint Molly. But he knew Molly was sad to hear this.

"Well, maybe if I can convince him-then I would love to go with you."

As the two lovers talked with each other, what they didn't know was that Hazel was listening in on them, since he had already gotten Hannah. He didn't want to disrupt them, but now was the perfect time.

"Hey you two, I found Hannah." Hazel said, surprising the two lovers. He came up from the small opening with the little mouse, and then both of them stood with Molly in front of the fox.

"Alright, Hannah, how do we fix Fiver?" Hazel asked as he walked around examining his stuck brother, just in case.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but I can't reverse the spell. The best we can do is just wait for it to end." the little mouse stated sadly.

"Well, when does it end, anyway? I don't want to be a fox forever!" Fiver pleaded with the little mouse, hoping for a good answer.

"I don't know when it will end. But at least it doesn't last forever." Hannah told the stuck fox.

"Alright, well, thanks anyway, Hannah. Now we've got to figure out how to get you out Fiver." Hazel, told him as he examined the fox. Molly just giggled, since this did remind her of the time her and Fiver met.

Fiver just sighed, knowing he would be able to get out of this one.

"Well, Fiver, you might not like this idea, but I think it can get you out!" Molly shouted with excitement, which confused the others and scared Fiver.

"Wait here. I will be right back!"

With that Molly left to the inside of warren where everyone else was, leaving Hazel and Hannah with Fiver.

After a time had passed, the whole warren came up with Molly, even Hawkbit. But he was being closely watched by Bigwig and Holly.

"Molly! Why did you bring everyone here?!" Fiver shouted, trying hard to cover himself up and feeling like dying of embarrassment.

"I am sorry Fiver, but this is the only way to get you out. And by the way, I don't see anyone here making fun of you." Molly pointed out. She was right. No one was making fun of him. Instead, they all looked determined to help the trapped fox.

"So, what is the situation, Hazel?" Bigwig asked his leader, as he walked over to Fiver, examining him just like Hazel had.

"Well, Fiver's body is jammed in the entrance. Hannah has told me that the spell won't wear off for who knows how long, so we have got to get him unstuck." Hazel told them all, as he walked back over to Fiver and sat next to him.

"Anyone got any ideas?"

Sadly, everyone was silent, other than one very excited doe, and her name was Molly. But first, she walked over to Fiver and whispered something in his ear. In return, he gave a small nod.

"Alright, so we can get him out like I did before with my friend when he got stuck back at the orchard." Molly stated, while Fiver blushed, remembering that moment.

In return, some of them let out little giggles, but soon stopped when Hazel gave them a look.

"So, what is the idea?" Hazel asked the excited doe.

"Well, we all form a large chain from the opposite side of Fiver, and we pull on his tail until he pops out!" Molly said with excitement, knowing she had figured out how to get him out. Fiver looked afraid, remembering how much pain he was in last time.

"Well, it's the only option we've got, I guess. So let's get started." Hazel told them all as they set off towards Fiver's back end, with his large bushy tail.

"This isn't going to be fun." Fiver thought, as he waited for the unavoidable pain.

Back at Efrafa, Campion had made it back to the burrow Moss and him shared, and waited for Moss to come back and tell him the story. When Moss got back, he immediately told him what had happened and what was said.

"All right, Campion, I overheard that Vervain is going to capture that new doe and use her as bait!" Moss whispered, obviously very angry, since he hated Vervain.

"Well, I guess I will need to go and warn Hazel about that before it's too late." Campion replied. But for now, he had to wait and hear about the other part, with Thorn and his family.

"So, what about Thorn and his family, what's the plan with that?"

"All right, so they think that with enough slaves, and the Watership Down rabbits helping, we can overthrow Woundwort and his army." Moss replied with a big smile, knowing that maybe this war could finally end.

"Now, I am waiting for the 'but' part." Campion said sadly, knowing that nothing like that would be easily accomplished.

"But they have no idea how they could contact Hazel and his group, and if they can even convince the others to help." Moss said, his expression turning into a small frown.

"Well, we can help get Hazel and his group. Now for the slaves…I am not so sure about that one."

"Yes, but for now we just got to focus on saving that one doe from the Efrafans and Vervain. We can help recruit the slaves later." Campion replied. He was about to leave, but was stopped by Moss.

"No, Campion. You can't go back out. It's too soon right now. You will have to wait." Moss told him as he stood in front of his friend, who just gave him a sad look. But he was right.

"If anything, we can go back and talk with Thorn and his family!"

Campion gave a small smile. At least he could have a fun conversation with the others. So they left for Thorn's den, or really, the prison den, to talk about his plan and just to make sure they were friends.

Back at Watership Down, Fiver wasn't faring very well trying to get unstuck from the entrance.

They had all formed a long chain, each a hold of each other's tails, and all linked up to Fiver's big bushy tail. They had just finished doing a hard, long pull, but failed to free Fiver and took a little breather.

The chain was in order: Hazel, Bigwig, Holly, Dandelion, Strawberry, Captain Broom, Molly, Primrose, Blackberry and last, Clover. The kits and Pipkin were in charge of watching Hawkbit so he wouldn't run off without his punishment.

"Come on, why isn't he out yet? My tail hurts. The poor thing is all stretched out!" Dandelion whined as he rubbed the base of his tail.

"Yours is stretched out? Mine is the worst!" Fiver shouted, since he had the biggest one and all of the force was on that.

"All right, one last try!" Hazel said as he clenched his teeth on the tip of the largest tail.

The others joined in as well, and all began to pull.

Fiver clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as his tail began to be pulled away from him. But he could feel his backend starting to move…yet his fur in the front began to bunch up, just like before when he was stuck.

Everyone started to groan. It was painful, very painful to be doing this, but to their surprise Fiver started to move a little. Now they began to pull harder, seeing that it was finally working. Finally, Fiver popped out, smashing into all of them. They rolled into a giant heap at the bottom.

"Thank you." Fiver cheered. He immediately got off of them so they could breathe again.

"Well, I am glad you are all right now. I just wish it didn't have to be so painful." Hazel chuckled as he got up from the heap and hopped over to his larger brother.

"I have a question, Hazel." Hannah said.

"Yes, Hannah?" Hazel replied.

"Why didn't you guys just expand the entrance, instead of pulling him out?" Hannah asked, making them all look very stupid.

Soon, Hazel smacked his paw into his face, realizing how easy that would have been, instead of pulling him out. And they would have to do that anyway, since Fiver couldn't stay inside. It would be way too crowded.

"Well, at least you are safe, Fiver," Hazel told him, as he gave his brother a nice warm hug and a smile.

"Now, can someone bring me Hawkbit?"

Soon Hawkbit had landed in front of Hazel, after being thrown by Bigwig. He was afraid to stare up at Hazel, knowing he was in so much trouble.

"Now, Hawkbit, for endangering my little brother's life, I have the perfect little punishment for you!" Hazel told him with a little evil smile, scaring Hawkbit.

"You get to be on digging duty with Blackberry for at least two seasons…and you get to be Fiver's personal helper!"

Hawkbit's mouth dropped like a rock. Digging for that long-his most hated thing-and being Fiver's slave! How could Hazel do this to him? Yet soon Hazel had gotten close enough that only Hawkbit could hear him.

"If you try anything to harm him again, or going around disrespecting him, me and Bigwig… no, wait, the whole warren, won't be held responsible for protecting him!" he hissed.

Hazel looked very serious so Hawkbit didn't say anything.

"All right, come on. Let's get digging!" Blackberry said, as they made their way back over to the main entrance to enlarge it, so Fiver could get out. When they started, it seemed that it had just started to get a little dark, so they didn't have much time.

After they had finished, Fiver could now leave the warren easily. He had to sleep outside, so Molly and Hazel stayed with him to keep him company. Fiver had curled up with both of them, since he was bigger and it was getting cold.

"It's nice out here…well, with you, Fiver." Molly stated, as she curled up into his soft, warm fur.

"Well, I am happy that you are here." Fiver said, as he pushed his face against hers, forgetting Hazel was there and starting to crush him by accident. That is, until he let out a little cry, getting the large fox's attention.

"Oh, I am so sorry Hazel! I honestly forgot you were there!" Fiver pleaded, as he got up before he really hurt his older brother.

"It's all right, I get that three's a crowd." Hazel laughed, as he got up to stretch.

Molly giggled and got up to do the same

Soon Molly had slowly walked over to Fiver and whispered something in his ear, then the two walked over to Hazel.

"Hazel, can I ask for a favor?" Fiver asked as he sat down in front of him and looked down, with Molly sitting down and trying to catch Fiver's large tail, like a game. .

"Sure, little brother. What is it?" he asked, as Fiver stared up at him with a smile.

"I was wondering if me and Molly could go out into the woods and go on a little date." Fiver replied, hoping his brother would say yes, while Molly pleaded with her paws.

"If we run into trouble, then it won't matter, since I am a large Fox and I will be able to protect Molly. But if we do, we will run straight home."

At first Hazel wasn't very keen on the idea, since a lot had happened to Fiver, and he wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost him. But Fiver's sad eyes soon got the better of him.

"Al; right, you two can go and have some fun!" Hazel eventually answered. Soon he was tackled to the ground by Fiver.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Hazel! You are the best brother ever!" Fiver shouted in excitement, as he got off of Hazel and ran off with Molly to go on their little date.

They stayed in sight of the Down and in range of the Orchard. But what they two lovers didn't know was that Hazel was following them, just making sure that nothing bad would happen to them.

As the two went searching in the woods they soon found a small waterfall. It was beautiful, with small sparkles inside of the crystal clear water. The plants all around were bright green, and the ground was nice and wet. It must have been because of the mist from the waterfall. It was just perfect for two.

Hazel had hidden in a nearby bush to make sure he wasn't seen, but able to keep an eye on them.

As they played around in the Water, Molly soon fell in. But she had done it on purpose. It was one of the many tricks she loved. When Fiver had run over to her to see if she was all right, to his surprise, he got splashed in the face with water.

"Hahaha! I got you wet!" Molly yelled, diving back under the water, while Fiver did his best to shake it off but in the end, it made him look like a giant puff ball.

Molly burst out laughing when she saw this. Then she swam over to the shallow end and waited for help to get out. Yet what Fiver didn't know was that it was another prank.

"Here give me your paw. I will get you out." the large fox told her. As he reached down and grabbed it, she pulled back with all her might and pulled him into the water. Soon he surfaced and started to paddle to keep himself afloat.

Molly was having the time of her life. It seems she a natural born swimmer, although usually rabbits don't swim.

"Hey, Molly, where did you learn to swim?" Fiver asked as he clung onto the side of the pool.

"I am not sure; all I know is that I love the water. It's so much fun!" she replied, as she dived under the water and resurfaced.

Fiver started to pull himself out. Even if he was a fox, he still hated the water. Slipping most of the time, and having some trouble getting out, he got stuck halfway.

"Um, Molly, if it wouldn't trouble you, can you help me get out?" Fiver pleaded, while blushing a little.

When Molly saw this, she giggled a little and swam over to help her stuck boyfriend. Soon she was underneath him.

"All right, I've got you!" Molly said as she began to push up on Fiver's back end.

Soon they managed to get him onto the mainland. He lay on the wet grass, trying to relax. Molly joined him.

As she got out, Fiver looked over to her. She was dripping wet…the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she was starting to shiver, so he left his fantasies and curled up around her to keep her warm, which didn't really help since he too was wet.

"I am so happy we met, Fiver." Molly quietly said, snuggling up against him.

"I am too. You are so different from most rabbits." Fiver said happily as he looked down at her. But Molly looked at him with an angry face.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Then, to Fiver's relief, she let out a little laugh, showing she was joking.

"Well, I am glad that you are different too. I think your vision powers are really neat."

The two lovers lay there, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet of nature, but that soon stopped when they heard strange moan coming from a small bush nearby. Instantly, Fiver had gotten in front of Molly, baring his teeth, protecting the one he loved.

Then to their shock, but relief as well, Hazel had shown himself, standing with Fiver.

As they waited for it to reveal itself, everything was quiet. Then, all of sudden, a rabbit fell from the bushes. It was badly injured, with scratched all over its body, but the most horrifying thing was that its tail looked like it had been ripped off; leaving a trail of blood anywhere it went.

"Oh, no! Come on, we've got to help him!" Molly shouted, as she left the safety of Fiver and Hazel and ran over to examine the rabbit closer. Soon Hazel and Fiver had joined her see if the rabbit was alive. Luckily, he was.

"He is an Efrafan, that's for sure." Hazel pointed out as he looked over the bloody stump where the stranger's tail used to be.

"What is Efrafa, anyway?" Molly asked, since no one had ever told her who they were or why they hated Watership Down. The only time she had ever seen them was when they fought the Watershippers in the orchard.

"I will explain on the way, but first we gotta get this rabbit back to Blackberry. She can help him." Fiver said as he carefully lifted the injured rabbit on his back, since he could hold a lot more weight than a rabbit. Then he began to walk back with Hazel and Molly to the Down.

As the unconscious rabbit was being taken back to Watership Down, one thing ran through his head.

"Vervain, I am coming for you!"


	5. Chapter 5: Cure for a Fox? P2

It was dark in the woods. So dark the small group could barely kept their footing as they made their back to Watership Down. Fiver was in charge of carrying the injured rabbit, since he was the largest of the rabbits…and since, in fact, he wasn't one. Lucky for them that the spell hadn't worn off yet. Molly and Hazel were in charge of keeping the injured rabbit from falling off of Fiver as they moved across the very unfamiliar landscape.

Hazel was walking a little slower than Fiver and Molly, trying not to disrupt them, but also keep an eye on the new rabbit.

"Wow, he is a lot heavier than I thought!" Fiver whined, as he carried the large rabbit through some brambles that lay in the path.

"Here, let me carry him. I am strong them you." Molly teased him, nudging his shoulder as they walked.

"You wish, Molly." Fiver chuckled as he gave her a big smile. She smiled in return as well.

"What, you think you are stronger than me?" Molly joked as she walked beside him.

"I can prove it." Fiver mocked her, as he stuck his tongue at her. Soon the two started to mess with each other, just little friendly pushes, that way they wouldn't knock the unconscious rabbit off. Soon, the two lovers settled down with their foolish playing, and continued the task at hand.

"Hey, Fiver, can I ask you something?" The little doe asked her large companion.

"Yeah, sure. What's troubling you?" The large fox replied, very concerned that he might have done something wrong, since he was new this love stuff, just like her.

"What is Efrafa, and why do they hate you guys?" she asked.

In return, Fiver and Hazel both sighed, knowing what those monsters are and what they can be capable of. Fiver was the one who answered the question.

"Well, Molly, Efrafa is..." Fiver stopped. He really didn't want to talk about this, knowing she would be disgusted by it. Lucky for Fiver, Hazel stepped in to answer the curious doe's question.

"Efrafa is a living nightmare with a tyrant for a leader. His name is General Woundwort. He runs his whole warren with fear, and keeps all the rabbits as slaves, except the Owsla." He answered, which made Molly shudder in fear. But, luckily for her, Fiver was there, and she felt safe with him.

"That's awful! Now, why does he hate you guys?" Molly asked as she pressed up against Fiver's large body.

"He hates us because we live free in the hills. He wants to control us, make us part of his slaves and destroy the down, so the slaves won't get any hope of freedom. His three main targets are Bigwig, Fiver, and me." Hazel answered.

"All right, but why does he want you three anyway?" she asked, still curious on the subject.

"He wants me because I am the leader of Watership Down, he wants Bigwig because he is in charge of the Owsla, while my little brother…he wants him because of his visions and thinks he can just use them for himself. But Bigwig and I will do anything to keep Fiver safe." Hazel finished, with a little smile over his brother.

"Well good, now I can help keep him safe as well." She told Hazel.

"Thank you." Hazel stated with a large smile. But soon that smile was a frown, because they were facing a new problem. They were getting tired from the running and soon had to stop or walk, and the mysterious rabbit was bleeding badly.

"All right, Fiver, I need you to take the rabbit to Watership Down as fast as possible. At this rate he will die before we get back!" Hazel sighed, not wanted him to be alone, but he knew the other rabbit could die if they didn't act now. The two lovers glanced back at each other, worried that they might not see each other again.

"Don't worry, Fiver. I will watch her and keep her safe." He reassured his worried brother.

Fiver didn't want to leave her, but since he was a fox, he could run faster than all of them, and she was in good hands with his trustworthy brother.

"All right, as soon as I get to Watership Down and drop him off, I will come back!" Fiver replied, reassuring Hazel and giving Molly one last lick. Then he ran off as fast as possible, leaving the two to walk back with each other in silence.

"You really love your brother, don't you?" Molly said, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Yes. Yes I do!" Hazel answered her.

"Yet, sometimes, I just think..."

"What, what do you think?" Molly asked, as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, it's just hard to think about what might happen if anything ever bad happened to him." Hazel sadly stated.

"It's just; I know I won't be able to protect him forever." He stopped and started to think, forcing Molly to stop as well.

"No, you won't be able to protect him forever, but you can die trying!" Molly encouraged the upset leader, who in return gave her a nice smile.

"Thanks, Molly. I can see why Fiver fell for you." He said with a little chuckle. Soon they started to continue walking, but the fun really began now. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a very evil and wicked rabbit.

"Most of the warren would lay down their life for him!" The doe gladly pointed out.

"Most?" Hazel asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Except for that evil Hawkbit!" Molly said, trying her best not to get angry.

"He isn't evil, if anything, I think he is just jealous of Fiver." Hazel pointed out. Since he was the leader, he had to be fair about what he said.

"He thinks I give Fiver special treatment since he is my brother…but I do admit, I do from time to time."

"Yeah, but you are suppose to do that for family!" Molly shouted in anger.

Knowing she was upset, Hazel decided to leave her be so she could calm down, not wanting to accidentally get into a fight with her. What would Fiver say if he did? Lucky for them, the down was just beyond the tree line. They were almost home free, but now there was one more obstacle...

Vervain

Soon the two Watershippers were surrounded by the much stronger and larger Efrafan rabbits. Hazel had pushed Molly behind him, making sure they didn't come anywhere near her. Of course, being the scared rabbit he is, Vervain decided to stay behind his warriors.

"Ah, hello, Hazel." Vervain said with a large grin, knowing he had them in his trap.

"Hello, Vervain. Still as ugly as I remember." Hazel replied, mocking the wicked rabbit, and trying his best to keep an eye on the Efrafan warriors around him.

"Well, guess what, Fiver isn't with us, so you lucked out, you pathetic excuse for a rabbit!"

Molly stayed silent. She was trying to find an escape route, but all of them were covered by the slowly advancing warriors.

"Oh, what a shame. But I don't need him. What I need is that little doe back there." The black rabbit said, pointing at the small doe.

Both of them were very shocked to hear that. Molly wasn't important to the Efrafans.

"Well, then, you have to go through me first!" Hazel shouted, starting to clench Molly's fur with one of his free paws, making sure nothing could pull her away.

"I don't have to. They will." The wicked rabbit said, pointing his warriors forward.

"Don't worry, Molly. I won't let anything happen to you!" Hazel whispered to her as he readied for the battle. But she wasn't paying any attention, she was figuring out a way out. She did have a plan, but they had to wait for them to get closer.

Hazel tried his best to fight off the approaching Efrafans. He kicked one back with his hind legs and then he slammed into another with his head. Both fell to the ground, but sadly, he couldn't stop them all.

Soon they reached Molly and grabbed her, forcing her away from her Chief. But this was her plan, as soon as she was on the outside of the group. She rammed into the large rabbit that was holding her, knocking him onto the ground. Now they had an escape route.

"Ha, and who says does aren't strong?" Molly thought as she stood over the rabbit.

"Come on, Hazel!" She shouted to her friend as she ran for the Down. Lucky for Hazel, they were focusing on Molly, so he was free to run after her. Vervain was shocked to see that they had escaped them.

"Go after them, you fools!" Vervain yelled as his soldiers rushed past him to capture their escaping prisoners. Of course, Vervain was bringing up the rear, starting to think to himself:

"What if they get away? Then Woundwort will kill me!" He thought. He shuddered at the idea of his life being ended. He had this one chance to save himself. So, with that, he bolted forward, trying his best to recapture them.

"Wait, we can't go back to the Down!" Hazel shouted, which put a confused face on Molly. He started to turn their course towards the orchard.

"Why, can't we go back? It's safe there! Fiver is there, and they can't take on a fox!" Molly panted, as they both ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Hazel took up the rear, making sure the Efrafans couldn't get up to Molly.

"They don't know where the Down is, so if we lead them back, then they will discover the location and destroy it!" He shouted.

Molly understood, so the two kept running towards the Orchard, but since Molly was smaller she started to slow down, and Hazel was forced to slow down with her.

At this rate they would never make it the Orchard. The Efrafans would soon be upon them and take Molly. No! Hazel was in charge of her, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The best option they had was when they ran right into a fallen tree, and they decided to hold their ground and fight.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Hazel," Molly sadly said, knowing they couldn't take all of them. The two shared a nice hug, fearing that this is where the Efrafans will capture Molly and kill Hazel. The two faced the slowly advancing soldiers, and Hazel stood in front of her, waiting to lay down his life for hers.

"Just surrender, Hazel! No point in throwing your life away just for a little runt!" Vervain bargained for both of their lives, knowing twice the reward as he smiled evilly.

"No. She isn't just a runt, she is my friend." Hazel told him, giving Molly a light smile.

"Fine, then. Die, both of you!" Vervain shouted as his warriors advanced.

Hazel stayed right in front of Molly, showing he really did care for her and would fight till the end.

Hazel was finally pinned down under a large buck. He had killed at least three of the Efrafans before he was overpowered. Molly did her best, but being like Fiver, she didn't kill any of them.

Finally, Vervain had come up and pinned Molly, smiling very creepily at her, scaring the little doe.

Then something weird happened. They heard a large growling noise. The Efrafans look around trying to find what was making that noise, but Hazel and Molly knew what it really was.

When Vervain looked up from the small doe, his small nose was pressed up against a very large, mean, and angry snout. It was a fox. It was Fiver, who was standing on the large log.

Fiver was very, very angry. He bared his teeth, growling. Vervain was quivering in fear. He then slowly backed away with his guards, not letting one eye off the giant beast. Molly and Hazel were now free, so they ran behind the safety of the large Fox.

At first chance, of course, Vervain being the cowardly rabbit he is, he was gone like lightning, his soldiers running after him, not wanting to be killed either, not knowing it was Fiver.

Fiver soon relaxed, knowing the dangers were gone, and they were safe now. So he let his head fall down panting, but lucky for him Molly gave him a small kiss, which made him feel better.

"Well, good thing you showed up when you did, Fiver!" Hazel panted. Then, all of a sudden, he just collapsed to the ground, scaring Fiver and Molly. They ran over to check up on their chief, but lucky for them, he was just very tired. He had fallen unconscious from exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I will carry him." Fiver whispered as Molly helped put Hazel on his back. Soon Molly let out a large yawn.

"Here, hop on, Molly. I can carry you both." He said with a smile.

Seeing that she didn't really have any other choice, she agreed, climbed on his back, and fell asleep, as they finally made their way back to get a long deserved rest.

It was finally daytime in Efrafa. Most of the slaves were still asleep, along with most of the guards, other than the ones on sentry duty. But there was a captain who didn't get any sleep last night. He was Vervain, and he was pacing outside the General's main burrow, thinking about what the general might do when he tells him that the plan had failed.

"What if I just don't tell them?" Vervain thought, as he stopped pacing and just sat still, trying his best not to act nervous. It wasn't working very well.

"No, then I will be dead for sure! Yet, it's the best option I've got." With that, he left. All he would have to do is avoid the General, so he decided to hide in his burrow, hoping no would find him, especially the General.

Campion had heard of the failure of the mission, mostly because of Vervain's rambling in his sleep. At least his mind could be at peace, since the plan had failed, but he almost felt bad for the evil, black rabbit…that is, until he remembered what had happened to Larch. He soon left to go find Moss, who was sleeping in his burrow. Campion decided not to bother him, then he went to his own burrow to sleep as well. But, later in the day, they would go and put together Larch's memorial.

Back at Watership Down, Fiver was asleep with Molly on the soft grass. Sadly he couldn't go back inside since the spell still hadn't worn off and it would be way too crowded for both of them to sleep in a burrow together. He had already dropped off Hazel to Primrose, who had taken him to their shared burrow when they had gotten back.

Fiver let out a yawn, then opened one of his eyes to see that Molly was gone. He jumped to his feet, searching everywhere for her, thinking something bad had happened to her.

"Molly! Molly, where are you?" He called out, fearing the worse. Soon, to his relief, he actually got a reply.

"I am over here. My paw is stuck, that's all." She called out, waving her one free paw in the air. Fiver soon raced over to her and stopped by her stuck paw. Then, to his shock, he was splashed with dirt. Turns out her paw wasn't stuck, it was just another lovable prank.

"Ha ha, now you are dirty!" Molly giggled, as she stuck out her tongue at him. Then, to her surprise, she was lightly shoved to the ground with two large paws. Now her back was covered in dirt, just like Fiver.

"Ha, now you are dirty as well." Fiver laughed, giving her a small smile. Then, he had a perfect idea.

"Bet you can't catch me!" With that said Fiver was off like a rocket, running around the base of the tree, and of course, Molly accepted the challenge and had gotten up, shook off the dirt and went after him. She was actually pretty fast for such a small rabbit.

After five laps around the large tree, Fiver stopped in front of the entrance to catch a little break. But Molly hadn't, so, to her surprise, she smashed right into him, sending both down into the warren.

They soon tumbled into the Honeycomb. Molly had landed on top of Fiver, so the two enjoyed the view as they stared into each other's eyes, then stopped because they were being watched by Bigwig, which made them both blush a little out of embarrassment. Molly got off of Fiver so he could sit up.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovers." Bigwig joked to them.

"Your guest from last night has been saved, thanks to you, and he said he would like to meet you." he told him as he moved over to one of open runs. Then, he realized why Fiver hadn't moved yet, he was too big to go through.

"Right forgot about that. Here, I will go and get him." With that said Bigwig was gone, leaving Molly and Fiver waiting anxiously to hear this rabbit's story.

"He probably just wants to thank you for saving him." Molly answered, giving him a small lick on his cheek to reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

Soon, Bigwig had come up with the new rabbit beside him. He looked a lot better than yesterday. He wasn't bleeding anymore, and he could walk. He was almost as tall as Bigwig, but he wasn't nearly as strong as him.

"Ah, you must be the fellow who saved my life yesterday." The mystery buck told Fiver, stretching his paw to shake the much larger one. Of course Molly giggled at this.

"Wait, you don't care if I am a fox? This doesn't scare you?" Fiver asked, instead of returning the shake.

"Oh, no. I have tangled with foxes before. Besides, your buddy here, Bigwig, told me what happened." He gestured over to the large Captain.

"Where are my manners? I am Sunflower."

"Well, I am Fiver. Nice to meet you, Sunflower." The large fox introduced himself. Then, he felt someone nudging him on his side. Realizing it was Molly doing it, he remembered what he had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah! This is Molly, my girlfriend." Fiver introduced her to Sunflower.

"Well, nice to meet you, Molly."

"I can see why you feel for her, she is very pretty!" He whispered to the large fox, but loud enough for Molly to hear. She started to blush from his sweet comment.

"Yes, she is very pretty, smart, helpful, and loving." Fiver told Molly, giving her a warm smile. They both gave each other another small kiss on the lips, forgetting all about Sunflower and Bigwig. After their kiss had ended, Molly had something on her mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your tail?" Molly asked Sunflower, trying her best not to act rude, but just curious.

At first Sunflower didn't answer her. He was a little bit distracted, remembering that he was now a deformed rabbit, instead of being a normal one.

"Well, let's just say I lost it because of Efrafa!" He growled, which made Molly shiver in fear.

"Hey, please don't scare her like that, Sunflower." Fiver told him as he pushed Molly behind him, obviously just being protective of her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare her. It's just, I hate that place so much!" He yelled, slamming a paw to the ground, trying his best to control his anger.

"Especially Captain Vervain!" he added.

"All of us hate him as well, don't worry about that!" Bigwig laughed. But Sunflower didn't find it very amusing, so he immediately became quiet.

"Wait, you were in Efrafa? Why?" Molly asked, as she pushed her way back next to Fiver, trying to calm down the mad rabbit.

"I was a…um…slave, but not anymore! I escaped…well…with most of me, anyway." Sunflower sadly stated, seeing that his tail was now gone.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, Sunflower." Fiver happily said. Now they had another friend in the warren, and a good fighter.

"Well, thank you." He told them, smiling a little, since he was now part of such a wonderful and caring warren.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go on a stroll."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're still injured." Molly protested, worrying he might get even more hurt.

"Yes. Don't worry, if I get into trouble, I can fight my way." He chuckled, as he moved slowly out of the Honeycomb to enjoy some air.

"Something is very odd about that rabbit." Bigwig thought, obviously not trusting him much. But right now he had other matters to look into, so he left it at that and went on his way, leaving those two love birds.

Then, all of sudden, Fiver heard a very faint rumbling. Staying close to Molly, he started to look around. Turns out it was her. She was hungry.

"That was me. Sorry. Can we go get something to eat?" She asked.

Of course Fiver could never say no to her.

"Yes, of course we can." Fiver chuckled, as he began to move towards the entrance.

"Carry me. I am dying of starvation." She joked, then laid down the ground acting as if she was really dying.

"All right, climb on." He told her, as he bent down to put her on his large back, both laughing as they left.

They soon reached outside. Hawkbit was working with Bigwig and Blackberry, digging out some new runs, and of course, grumbling nonstop, since he was now on digging duty ordered by Hazel.

Once Fiver had found a nice place to rest, he decided to turn the tables on his lover. He started to roll over on his back, his belly facing the air, on top of Molly. Molly soon got out from her captivity, and giggled at little, seeing how ridiculous Fiver looked. Then she just lay next to him, doing the same thing.

"Ow!" Molly exclaimed, making Fiver jump into his protective mode. Turns out she had gotten hit with dirt in the chest. The only one digging was the cruel prankster, Hawkbit.

It seems that Bigwig and Blackberry weren't there. They must have left for a few minutes, so he had thrown a paw full of dirt right over to the lovers. With a direct hit, he started to burst out laughing. That caught their attention, especially Fiver, who didn't look very happy.

"Stay here. I will be right back." He whispered to Molly, who was rubbing her chest.

Because of his laughing, Hawkbit hadn't even noticed the large fox come up and stare at him. Then he stopped, seeing how mad Fiver was.

"Oh, sorry, Fiver. I was…umm…digging…and I guess I threw it in the wrong place." Hawkbit tried to joke with him.

Before he could tell Hawkbit anything, he collapsed to the ground and started to shake and scream, which got most of the warren's attention, especially Molly and Hazel, who were already on the scene. Of course, the two immediately went after Hawkbit, thinking that he had done something stupid again.

After a few seconds had gone by, there was a large colorful cloud around Fiver. Once it had slowly disappeared, the large fox was gone. In its place was a small rabbit. It seemed that the spell had finally worn off.

"Fiver, you're back to normal!" Molly exclaimed, running over to her lover.

He was still very warm, with some burnt fur, but she didn't care, so once she was over by him, the two enjoyed a nice, romantic kiss.

What the Watership Down gang didn't know, was that Sunflower hadn't gone out just for a stroll around in the woods.

He was really going back to Efrafa to meet an old enemy of his, on a mission for revenge.

In Efrafa, Campion and Moss were outside working. They were trying to find a good place for Larch's memorial, and soon they found a perfect place right next to a small tree that was just starting to grow.

"There, a perfect place for Larch to rest. Just like this tree, he still had his whole life to look forward to." Campion said, trying to hold back the sadness in his voice.

"He would have had a nice life, but at least he got to enjoy the time he was alive." Moss told him, setting his paw on his shoulder as they stared at the tree. They had carved out Larch's name in the bark.

They stared at it for quite some time, just remembering all the good times they had with each other, both letting out sighs from time to time. It was getting late, so they started to turn in, but their fun had not ended just yet.

"What is this?" Vervain shouted, as he came up to the memorial, waiting for the two to answer him.

"This is Larch's memorial, not like you would care." Moss told him coldly, obviously still angry, since Larch's death was because of Vervain.

"No, I can't allow this." Vervain told them as he started for the small tree to break it.

"Well, you don't get a say in the matter!" Campion shouted, as he stood in front of the little tree, since it was unable to protect itself.

"Soldiers die. If they see this, then they might think we care for them. Now move!" He yelled trying to get by Captain Campion, who wasn't moving.

"Besides, he was just a worthless excuse for a rabbit, anyway!"

"He was more of a soldier then you will ever be!" Moss told him. He had joined Campion in front of the small tree.

"Yeah, and he is dead." He chuckled. That just made the two mad, since they had grown up with Larch ever since they were kittens.

"I should kill you right here!" Campion yelled. He had pinned down Vervain, readying to kill the weak and pathetic rabbit, but in return, Vervain was just smiling.

"No, don't, Campion. That's what he wants." Moss told his friend, trying to get him off of Vervain, who was still smiling at them.

"He was a loser. He should have been killed when he was a kit!" Vervain told them, which put Campion over the edge, and he was about to end the rabbit's life, not caring that the General would hear about this.

"Now, why can't I kill him, Captain Campion?" A mysterious voice asked them. All three of them looked, to see Sunflower standing in front of them.

"No! You died!" Vervain exclaimed.

"Is…is that really…really you?" Campion stuttered, as he shed a few tears of joy. Moss was too shocked to say anything but stare.

Turns out Sunflower wasn't his real name. It was...

Larch.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

"Larch, how did you survive?!" Vervain questioned him, trying his best to get away. But Captain Campion had pinned him down.

"Well, funny you should ask, traitor!" He answered, baring his teeth, obviously threatening Vervain, who gulped.

"If you don't want to tell it, then that's all right." Campion told him, staring at the stump where Larch's tail had been.

Moss also looked a little heartbroken to see his old friend like this. But he just stayed silent and waited for the story.

"Oh, no, I can tell it. Plus, why not tell Vervain his last story?!" Larch told his friends, giving Vervain a nice and wicked smile, just as Vervain usually would give to his victims.

"Well, it went something like this..." He started as he drifted off into his memories of that awful patrol.

"After I slipped away from Campion, I saw my last glimpse of sunlight," Larch said. "Then everything went complete black. Turns out that I was knocked unconscious by smacking my head into something. Then, once I had awaked, I looked around to see that awful weasel asleep not far from me. But, lucky for me, I hadn't been killed...yet. So I tried to carefully move towards the small ray of sunlight. But then I remembered how bad my leg was because of that stupid beast, so I was forced to limp over. It was a very slow process."

"Not to be rude, but how does this explain the whole tail thing?" Moss pointed out, interrupting his story.

"I am getting to that, don't worry, Moss." Larch reassured him.

"Anyway, so I was slowly limping across the ground, trying my best not to make any sounds to wake the beast. I had almost reached the entrance, when to my utter horror; I heard a large growling noise from behind. I turned to see that the weasel had awaked! I knew I would never be able to outrun it, so I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my paws around a medium size rock and held on for dear life, closing my eyes, knowing I would be dead in a few seconds. Then, to my shock, I only felt a slight pain in my tail. Turns out, the weasel only bit down on it, and not my neck or body. I don't know why. It could have killed me, but thank Frith it didn't. So, it started to try and pull me away from the entrance, but I held on to the rock. My whole backend was being stretched away from me as I cried out in pain, gritting my teeth."

Larch soon decided to stop that part of the story and skipped over it, since he didn't want to recap what happened.

"So, how did you survive after that?" Campion asked.

Campion had gotten tired of holding Vervain down, so he let him stand, but he still had one firm paw placed on the back of his tail, like a cat would do to a mouse.

"If anything, you would have bled to death!"

"Well, you are partially right, Campion. I was bleeding badly." Larch answered, then he gave him a small smile, knowing he would love this next part.

"Turns out, I was saved by the Outsiders. They took me to their home and saved me!"

This news caught everyone's attention, especially Vervain.

"Wait; do you know where they are?" Vervain asked, trying to get away from Campion, but to no avail.

"Yes, I do." Larch answered him.

"This is perfect! You can tell us where they are, and then we can finally destroy them!" Vervain shouted with excitement. Larch frowned at this, since they did save him and they were very nice.

"Yeah, or I could just not tell you anything!" He shouted, baring his teeth at Vervain.

"What? No! You have a duty to Efrafa, and you are going to tell me where they are, or else!" Vervain threatened him, trying to get up in his face, but Campion was preventing him.

"Ha, what could you possibly do to me?" Larch asked as he stared deep into the cowardly rabbit's eyes.

"Moss, Campion, grab him now!" Vervain commanded, but they both ignored him.

"This is treason! Once the General knows about this, you will all be killed!"

Soon Vervain was shoved to the ground. Campion had had enough of his worthless threats.

"What, are you going to tell him yourself? As I recall, you were hiding from him." Moss reminded him.

"All right, run along, or else I will kill you!" Larch threatened; cueing Campion to let Vervain go.

As soon as Vervain was free, he bolted for his life back to the warren, leaving Larch, Moss, and Campion.

"I thought you wanted to kill him, Larch?" Moss asked, curious as to why he let him go so easily.

"Well I did. But if I killed him, then I wouldn't be any better than him." Larch sighed, but he soon found comfort from his two best friends.

"Well, if anything, I am just glad you are alive." Campion told him as they both smiled at each other. Feeling left out, Moss decided to tackle them both to the ground playfully, just like they did when they were kits.

After a little while, they sat up and shared a good long laugh.

But Campion's smile soon turned to a frown.

"You aren't staying, are you?" He asked Larch sadly.

"No. I am sorry, but I just can't live here anymore! Watership Down is my new home!"

"Please, come with me. There is no life here, only death!" He pleaded to his friends, not wanting them to suffer any longer.

"We would love to leave this place, more than anything in the world!" Moss answered, then sighed.

"Yet…we can't leave these slaves here. Not till they are all free."

Larch sighed, knowing he couldn't convince them. Then he gave them a small smile.

"At least you are trying to help them. I wish I could stay and help, but I just can't." He told them, letting a small tear roll down his cheek.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again, once Woundwort has been defeated!" Campion reassured him. They soon embraced one last hug.

"Alright. I have to go before I'm missed at Watership Down. Also…please don't get yourself killed!" Larch joked, and then he had disappeared into the woods, leaving his two best friends.

They two rabbits just sat there in silence staring at the little memorial that they had made for Larch.

"Come on, Moss. We have to go see how Thorn and his family are doing." Campion told him, putting a paw on his shoulder. In return, Moss gave him a nice smile, and they soon left for their friends' prisoner burrow.

Back at Watership Down, after Fiver's transformation, he was too exhausted to hop back to his burrow, so Hazel had carried him back to the bed that he shared with Molly.

After a couple of hours, Fiver let out a giant yawn and opened his eyes, only to be scared by Molly, who had was directly in his face. He jumped backwards in fright.

Molly just giggled at this, and went over to help him back on his feet. In return, he laughed too.

"Well, that is one way to wake someone up." Fiver chuckled as they both sat together.

"Yeah, well, now I am hungry. You want to go and get something to eat?" She asked him, pacing back and forth, obviously wanting to go now.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry as well." Fiver answered. With that said, they left their burrow for the honeycomb.

Once they were in the honeycomb, they looked around to see if they could find Bigwig or Hazel, because after what had happened to Fiver, they were forced to check in with either one of them if they wanted to go anywhere. Sadly, they were nowhere to be seen, so they were forced to wait.

Fiver decided to go and sit down while he waited. Molly had a different way to distract herself, she started to just jump up and down for fun.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Isn't Hawkbit your new helper?" Molly asked. "He is, isn't he? So why don't you just make him go get our food?"

"No. I don't want to bother him." He told her, trying to spare Hawkbit the pain of running to the farm and back just for them.

"Nonsense, I will go get him!" Molly stated, as she jumped out of the Honeycomb to go and find the lazy rabbit.

Fiver sighed, he was all alone again, and he really didn't want to bother Hawkbit, even if the other rabbit was responsible for hurting him.

"Hey, Fiver." Larch said, as he entered the Honeycomb.

"Oh, hello, Sunflower." Fiver replied, happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

Larch soon sat next Fiver and chuckled a little, confusing him.

"What's so funny?" The little seer asked, trying to figure out was so funny. Did he find something funny, or was it Fiver himself?

"It's just that I forgot that my name around here was Sunflower." Larch answered, confusing Fiver even more.

"My name isn't Sunflower…it's really Larch." He explained.

Fiver now understood why it was so funny.

"Wait, your name is Larch?!" Bigwig exclaimed, startling Larch and Fiver. Turns out that he had just walked in with Hazel, who was confused about why Bigwig would act like this.

Soon, Larch founded himself pinned to the wall by Bigwig, trying his best not to fight back, not want to accidently hurt Bigwig. Obviously, he had a good reason for this.

"Bigwig, what are you doing?!" Fiver yelled, surprised that Bigwig would act out like this, especially at someone brand new to Watership Down.

"Hazel, get Fiver away from him!" Bigwig told Hazel as he kept Larch pinned. Hazel didn't ask why. He immediately went into action, fearing that maybe this rabbit was targeting his brother, and forced Fiver behind him.

"Bigwig, why are you attacking him? Is he after Fiver?" Hazel asked, worried that his little brother might be in danger once again.

"No, but Larch is from Efrafa. Yet, what he didn't tell us is that he is a Captain there, not a slave like he said!" Bigwig exclaimed, shocking Fiver and Hazel.

"Why didn't I see it before? I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yes, I am a Captain from Efrafa." Larch sighed, knowing they would have figured it out sooner or later no matter what he said.

Hazel pushed Fiver back as far away from Larch as possible, making sure he was in no danger.

"But it's not what you think!" Larch said.

"What, that you were going back to Efrafa and telling them where we are?" Bigwig growled. "I should kill you right now!"

With that said, Bigwig let go of Larch and raised his right paw, readying to kill the rabbit.

"No, Bigwig, don't!" Fiver told him, running away from Hazel and protecting his new friend from death.

"Fiver, move! Now!" He yelled at the little seer.

Fiver didn't move. He knew Bigwig would never hurt him.

Bigwig soon sighed and sat his paw back down on the ground, knowing that Fiver would never move, since he did think every rabbit was good.

"Thank you Fiver. And you can see I am not for Efrafa anymore. They did this to me, like I said before!" Larch told them, pointing to his new stump for a tail.

"Why would I betray you? It's so peaceful here and everyone is so nice. It's so much better than Efrafa!"

"Bigwig, how do you know who he is?" Hazel asked, as Fiver went back over to sit next to his older brother.

"Well, it was when I snuck into Efrafa to save Primrose and Blackavar. I saw Captain Campion speaking to him and another rabbit. I think his name was Moss." He told them.

"That's why he looked so familiar."

"Well, I can understand why you were worried. But I am on your side. If I wasn't, I wouldn't even be here!" Larch said, confusing them.

"I went to Efrafa this morning, to prove that I wasn't dead. And of course that little Vervain wanted to know where Watership Down is…but, of course, I didn't tell him!"

"Well, I am sorry we overreacted, Larch." Hazel apologized also glaring at Bigwig.

Obviously this was a cue for him to apologize as well.

"Yeah, sorry." Bigwig replied, annoyed that he had to apologize for protecting them, even if it was a little overboard.

"Hey, Fiver, I couldn't find Hawkbit. Are Hazel and Bigwig back yet?" Molly called from the run.

"Oh, I guess you did…and you found Sunflower too."

"Sorry, Molly, but my real name is Larch." Larch told her.

"Well, alright, Larch. I mean, I like Sunflower better, but if you want to be Larch, that's cool." Molly joked as she hopped back and sat next to her lover.

"Why did you need Hawkbit anyway?" Hazel asked.

"Oh…well, I was going to get him and make him go and get us some food, since we couldn't find you two." Molly answered, still remembering that she was hungry.

"Wait, why don't you just go?" Larch asked, a little confused on why they needed someone else to get them food.

"It's because I don't want them to go anywhere, unless they're escorted by me or Bigwig." Hazel answered, as he stood next to them and sighed a little.

Hazel actually needed to do some things with Bigwig, but he saw that he would have to take them.

"Well since you can't find Hawkbit and you and Bigwig look busy enough, I guess I can take them to the Farm." Larch proposed.

"I guess its okay. They are hungry, anyway." Hazel chuckled. But he soon stopped and stared at Larch.

"Alright go. But you will not put them in any sort of danger, or threaten their lives in anyway, or else you will deal with me!" Hazel threatened him, making sure Larch understood the task at hand.

"Yes, I will be careful, and if there are any signs of danger, I will make sure they make it out safe." He reassured Hazel, who smiled in return, knowing that he could trust Larch with his baby brother and Molly.

With that said, Fiver and Molly led Larch to the farm to get some food, leaving Hazel and Bigwig in the honeycomb.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Bigwig whispered, still suspicious of Larch, thinking he might just turn against them if he got the chance.

"I trust him. Bigwig, do you have trust issues?" Hazel joked as he went down another run from the Honeycomb.

"No! No, I don't!" Bigwig yelled back as he followed his leader down the run, hearing him laugh, since he found this so funny.

Back at Efrafa, Moss and Campion had been talking to Thorn and his family, and trying their best to discuss more on the issue with the slaves and their rebellion.

Thorn and his family were in their prison burrow with Campion and Moss, who were helping them fix the plan a little.

"Yes, I think it will work…but we will need Hazel and his rabbits!" Moss told them.

"We also need a lot of diggers, and strong ones as well."

"This will work! I snuck around and started talked to the other slaves. They're in on whatever we are going to do, since they hate it here too." Lily exclaimed, upsetting her Father.

"I told you not to put yourself in danger! What if you get caught?" Thorn lectured her. Of course, she didn't care, and just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to get caught, dad. I am not a baby anymore!" she yelled at him.

In return, he sighed.

"You know, you should really listen to your father. He is just looking out for you." Campion whispered to her.

"I guess you're right. I am sorry, dad. It's just, I feel like you act as if I am still a kit." Lily apologized, giving her father a nice hug.

"Well, that's my job as a father. When you have a family of your own you will worry, just like your mother did." Thorn joked. Then he sighed as he remembered his mate and the good times they shared.

"Alright, I think we have planned enough. Now he just have to ask Hazel for his help and find those stronger diggers. Then we will be set, and can end Woundwort once and for all!" Moss told them, cueing for him and Campion to leave, since it looked like Thorn need to be alone with his family.

So, the two captains left Thorn and his family.

"Dad, are you alright?" Henry asked, worried that his father was upset.

"Yes, I am alright. I was just thinking about your mother." Thorn told them.

"You know you never did tell us the story about how our mother died, or how we lost our other sister," Willow said, hoping to hear a story.

"Well, I guess you are old enough to know." Thorn sighed, wishing he would never have to tell them.

"Alright, gather around."

Willow, Lily, and Henry gathered around their father, ready to listen to his story…

"Come on, Thorn, you can't be tired already!" Lucy called as the two ran off together.

"Lucy, I don't understand how you can run so fast and not get tired!" Thorn called after her, panting hard, and trying to keep up with his mate.

"Plus, shouldn't we be with the kits right now?"

"Hey, they're big enough to take care of themselves!" Lucy shouted back, waiting for him by a small tree in an open field.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You were always the adventurous type, weren't you?" Thorn teased her as they met and kissed under the small tree.

"Ah, what do we have here?" A terrible voice called. They looked from each other to see that they were surrounded by soldiers.

"Well, we are a couple, stupid. But judging from your face, I doubt you could ever get a doe!" Lucy mocked him, standing up for herself.

The biggest one was pure black like utter darkness. He looked very strong and very mad.

"Well, I guess we have a little joker here!" The rabbit announced to his soldiers.

"Who are you?" Thorn asked as he stood next to his mate.

"I am Captain Woundwort, and you are coming with us to Efrafa!" He told them.

"Alright, gather them up, and let's go!"

"Ha, you are very funny if you think you can lay one paw on me!" Lucy announced, standing in a fighting position.

Of course Thorn stood next to her ready to fight to the end with the rabbit he loved.

"Fine then. I guess we can just kill you and leave it that." Woundwort told them coldly.

"Kill them! Kill both of them!"

With that said, the soldiers started their advance on the two.

The first soldier was very unlucky with his attack. As soon as he met Lucy and tried to hit her, his throat was ripped out and he lay dying on the ground. They didn't know that Lucy was a born fighter.

Soon the two lovers were forced away from each other. Thorn had killed another before he was pinned. The ones holding him down didn't kill him. They were forcing him to watch his mate slowly losing the battle.

She had already killed three, but she grew tired. Yet she still fought on for her mate and kits. Lucy let out a small, short scream as someone scratched her across the chest.

She slowly panted, trying to catch her breath, and hold off the enemy. But what she didn't know was that Woundwort had decided to join the fight and was sneaking up on her.

It felt like time had slowed down for Thorn as he screamed Lucy's name. But soon she was run through by three sharp, long claws which went into her chest. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"No!" Thorn screamed as he watched her fall to the ground. He tried his his best to get free, but couldn't.

"Weak and pathetic!" Woundwort told Lucy, spitting on her body as he walked over to Thorn, who was breaking down into tears.

"Now, you die as well!" Woundwort told him, as he picked him up by the front of his fur on neck.

Thorn was silent. His body was filled with sadness, and then he remembered his kits, knowing he would have to stay alive for them.

"No, you die!" Thorn screamed, surprising Woundwort. With that said, Thorn ran his two front teeth right into Woundwort's left eye.

He screamed out in pain, and let go of Thorn, who crawled away as fast as possible. Lucky for Thorn, Woundwort's soldiers had to take him back to Efrafa. If they hadn't acted fast. he would have bled out and died.

Thorn made it over to his dying mate, crying over her body.

"Thorn, take care of the children." Lucy instructed him as she coughed up more blood, then she grasped his paw, staring into his eyes.

"I will. I won't let anything happen to them!" He reassured her.

"I love you so much!"

Sadly he felt his paw being released. She had died.

"No, you can't die!" Thorn screamed as he grasped her body, crying like a kit.

Sadly, she was dead. As soon as he stopped crying, he picked up her body and took her back to his Warren.

"I will kill you Woundwort! I promise!" Thorn thought as he slowly made his way back.

"So that's what happened to your mother." Thorn told them, finishing the story.

His kits just sat there in total silence…that is, until Lily had broken the silence with a question.

"So that's why we can fight so well?" she asked.

Her father wrapped his paws around her.

"Yes. I was never much of a fighter, anyway." He laughed, trying to break the sadness.

"She could kick my butt anytime of the day!"

"She sounded amazing Dad." Henry told him, crying a little.

"She was. So that's why I can't let anything happen to you guys. I will never break your mother's promise!" Thorn told them, as he made them get into a group hug and Willow cried in his chest. But he did feel better as he was surrounded by his loved ones.

"Hey that reminds me…what about the story of my sister?" Lily asked, as she pulled a little away from her father.

"Oh, that story. Yes, here, let me make sure I can remember." Their father joked...

Thorn was panting, as he ran with his children on his back and the smallest of the children in his mouth. The Efrafan patrol was right behind them. He soon stopped to take a breath.

Sadly, he knew they couldn't outrun them or fight them. His children could make it in Efrafa…all but the smallest one.

So he did the hardest thing a father could. He had to let her go, so he searched around until he saw a hollow log, small enough to put his daughter in.

He slowly let her go inside, setting her down in the log and covering her up with some old leaves, hoping the Efrafans wouldn't check the log.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that!" He whispered as he gave her one last small kiss. His kit wasn't even old enough to have her eyes open.

"Lucky for me, she didn't whine or cry, so they didn't find her, thank Frith…but then we were captured and taken away, and before I was out of sight, I saw a large badger searching the log." Thorn sighed, fearing that his daughter had been eaten.

"That's sounds terrible, dad. I am sorry you had to do that." Lily told him as he finished his story.

"What was her name?" Willow asked, since his father never had told them.

"Her name…her name was..." He stopped, letting out a large sigh, and then finished his sentence.

"Molly."


	7. Chapter 7: Love Works in Mysterious Ways

"Come on, Larch, hurry up!" Molly shouted. She was already at the base of the hill, waiting with Fiver.

"I am coming. Don't worry." He reassured the little doe, as he finally met up with the two.

"Sorry, but I am just so hungry right now." Molly tried to apologize, as she started to jump up and down impatiently.

"Since we can't go alone anymore, we need you!"

"Alright, alright, then let's go." Larch replied. But soon, he stopped in his tracks.

"Um, does anyone know the way?" He chuckled, since he was very unfamiliar with the area.

"Here, I know where a farm is. Follow me!" Fiver announced. Taking over, he led the other two rabbits.

As they walked along, Larch was paying special attention to the surrounding area, making sure there was no danger around, since he was trusted by Hazel to keep his little brother and Molly safe.

If Fiver returned with just one scratch, or just one hair missing, all the blame would be on him. He wouldn't necessarily get kicked out of Watership Down, but he would be on everyone's bad side. Maybe not Hawkbit's, but most.

If anything, he seemed to have grown very fond of the little seer. He was always so nice to everyone, making others laugh, putting other's happiness before his own…but sadly, he did get bullied, which Larch wasn't a big fan of.

Especially Hawkbit. It seemed that all of his rage was only focused on Fiver, but why would someone want to bully him? He had done nothing wrong. But now he wouldn't have to worry about it. Larch would watch over him with Hazel.

"Hey, Fiver, you know, you never did tell me the story of how you became that fox thing." Larch stated.

"No, you don't want to hear that. It's…umm…boring." Fiver told him. Trying to make up excuses, he turned his head away from Larch.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Larch reassured him. But it was really that bad.

"Well actually it was..." Fiver was cut off by Molly's sudden outburst.

"It was actually the funniest thing, especially the part where he got stuck in the main entrance!" Molly laughed, making Fiver stare at the ground, since that was the most embarrassing moment of it all.

"He got stuck?" Larch asked, seeing that Fiver was in fact blushing.

"Yep, the whole warr..." Molly was cut off by Fiver, who put his paws over her mouth.

"Nothing happened. Can we just continue on to the Farm?" Fiver pleaded, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, let's go" Larch agreed, seeing how embarrassed Fiver was about this.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Molly complained once Fiver had released her, giving her lover a glare.

"Sorry, but it's embarrassing!" Fiver told her, as he rubbed up against her, trying to get her to relax.

"Alright. I can't stay mad at you." Molly apologized. Soon, the two rubbed up against each other. Then they started to play with each other, trying to shove one another to the ground.

Larch just laughed quietly as he watched the two rabbits starting to shove at each other playfully.

"This is so much better than Efrafa!" Larch thought, since he had never seen rabbits having any fun in Efrafa, since most of them were just slaves.

They soon arrived at the farm near one of the large stone walls, but they were forced to stop, Fiver had started to look for something along the wall, which confused Larch and Molly.

"Why did we stop, Fiver? I am hungry." Molly asked, coming up from behind and sitting down next to him.

"I can't seem to find the small opening in the wall." Fiver answered her, as he sat there staring, and then started looking along the wall again.

"Well, why do we need an opening? We can always use the main gate." Larch suggested to the little seer, who shook his head in protest.

"No, we can't." Fiver told him sadly.

"Why, not?" Molly whined, and he really couldn't blame her, as she was very hungry.

"We can't go in the main gate, because we will surely be spotted!" He protested. If they were spotted, they would almost definitely be killed by the man and his thunder stick.

"Well, then, what should we do?" Larch asked, as he stared at the large wall.

"I don't think we can jump over it!"

"We might be able to dig under the wall." Fiver suggested.

"Alright, let's do it!" Molly shouted, wanting to get to the food as fast as possible.

The trio moved along the wall until they found a weak spot. Then they began to dig, switching off whenever one of them got tired. Molly was the one who finished the small hole, and she immediately went to the garden and started to eat.

Fiver was the next to crawl under the large wall. He barely made it through the small opening. Turns out that when Molly was digging, she didn't make it large enough for them, but only enough space for herself.

So Larch was the last to come through. He had the most trouble. In fact, he had gotten stuck in the hole. Luckily for him, Fiver was there.

"Umm, can I get some help?" Larch whispered, trying to only get Fiver's attention, embarrassed enough that his whole backend was now trapped underground.

"Here, I got you. Don't worry." Fiver chuckled, as he leaned down and took Larch's right paw. Larch was in fact blushing, most embarrassed at having to be saved from this moment.

The little seer pulled back with all of his might, his back paws digging into the dirt as he used it for leverage, while Larch used his back paws against the dirt. Sadly, it looked like he would have to get Molly to help them. Now, that would be most embarrassing…but lucky for him, they wouldn't have to. Larch had popped free, landing on top of Fiver.

"Sorry, Fiver." Larch apologized as he got off of the little rabbit.

"Oh, no problem. Let's go eat!" Fiver stated, then ran over to join Molly at a half eaten head of lettuce.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Larch thought as he sat close to them, eating a carrot, but also keeping an eye out for any dangers.

While the group was eating and enjoying themselves with the nice, big, and juicy vegetables, Fiver forgot to tell Larch and Molly some crucial things about the farm, mostly of its inhabitants-a dog and cat.

Molly had stopped eating. She actually wanted to talk to Fiver in private, but Larch was right next to them, so she really didn't have a chance to.

"Umm…hey, Larch, can you go get me a flower?" Molly asked, trying to get him to leave for a minute.

"Why do you need a flower?" Fiver asked her, trying to see if something was wrong.

"Umm, my stomach hurts. I just wanted to eat a flower so it would calm down." Molly lied, trying to get Larch to leave…but her plan backfired.

"I will go get it!" Fiver shouted, and soon left through the small hole they had dug, leaving Molly. She sighed. She needed Fiver, not Larch.

"Alright, what's going on?" Larch questioned her, seeing the sad look on her face.

"I just wanted to talk to Fiver alone." She told him. "It's something personal."

"Well, when he comes back, I will let you alone." Larch told her, which made her smile.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to be rude about it." She apologized. Then, to her surprise, Larch hugged her.

"It's alright." He whispered.

"Hey!" A mysterious voice shouted.

It was Fiver. He had just seen the two hug each other, but he wasn't happy about it, and he soon came over to the two, looking very mad, and scaring the other two, since they have never seen the little seer like this.

"What do you think you were doing?" Fiver shouted, scaring Larch and Molly, and also confusing them.

"What?" Larch asked, staring down at the very mad little seer.

"I saw you moving on her!" Fiver shouted, shocking the two.

"Fiver, he wasn't doing anything! He just gave me a hug." Molly told him, trying to calm him down before he did something he would regret.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" He yelled, scaring her. Soon Larch had to intervene.

"Fiver, we weren't doing anything. All she wanted was to be alone with..."

"Yes, alone with you!" Fiver interrupted him.

"I can't believe this! We let you into our warren and this is how you repay us? This is how you repay me?!"

"Fiver, I didn't do anything!" Larch yelled, trying to keep his temper.

"He really didn't! I was just asking a favor of him!" Molly pleaded. But Fiver wasn't having any of it, and just ignored her.

"No, I don't want to hear you. I understand now that you love him more, don't you?!" Fiver screamed at her, making her cry.

"Fiver, stop! You are being mean!" Larch stated, trying to defend her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Fiver shouted towards Molly. But this time, she had something to say.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again, Fiver!" With that, she left, leaving Larch and Fiver alone.

"Good job Fiver, you just lost the doe of your dreams." Larch told him angrily and then left as well to go comfort her, leaving Fiver all alone in the garden.

Fiver just sat there panting, and started to scratch at the ground, while he tried to think over what had just happened.

"What have I done?" Fiver thought to himself, as he started to shed a tear.

"I just gave up the only doe that would ever love me!"

He started to walked back to Watership Down, going through the main gate, not caring if he was seen crying as he went.

He decided that he wanted to take the long way around. It put him closer to the Efrafa patrols, but he just wanted to be alone to think.

"How could I make her cry? I am such a jerk!" He screamed, heartbroken.

"She must hate me now. Why shouldn't she?"

"She loves Larch now. But why would she love me anyway!"

"Maybe they were right. Maybe it was just a simple hug…and now I've lost her forever!" He stopped, smashed his paws into the ground, and started to cry into them.

"Why should I even go back home?! Everyone will hate me, anyway." He soon collapsed onto the ground and buried his head in the dirt.

Molly didn't even run that far. She was just outside the wall, with her face in her paws, crying.

Larch was forced to dig the hole a bit bigger so he could fit through and help her.

Soon he was there to comfort her. For now, he just held her, rocking back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh," Larch whispered, trying to stop her crying.

"Why did he yell at me? I thought he loved me!" Molly cried, as she lay in Larch's paws.

"He was just upset. He didn't mean anything he said." Larch told her, as he continued to rock her like a little kit.

"All of the fun we had together, sleeping, playing, eating with each other…It's all gone now, and it's because of my stupidity!" Molly cried.

Larch had had enough of this, and soon he grabbed her, pulling her towards him.

"Hey, you aren't stupid, and you shouldn't beat yourself up for it. If anything, I am the stupid one!" Larch reassured her, giving her a small smile.

Soon she had stopped crying enough to talk to him.

"I guess it was also our fault." She sniffed then looked towards the wall. Larch sighed, knowing she was right.

"I don't want to lose him! I love him."

"Well, you know what? You aren't going to lose him!" Larch told her, confusing her.

"Come on! Let's get you to back together!"

He grabbed her paw, and, to her surprise, they went away from the Farm, heading towards the woods.

"Shouldn't we get Fiver?" Molly shouted as she tried to keep up with Larch.

"No, he will be alright. We've got work to do!" He told her as they disappeared into the woods.

Sadly, Larch couldn't have been more wrong, since he hadn't checked on the little seer, or he would have known that he had already left.

Fiver had moved away from Watership Down's direction, and soon headed towards some random direction. He didn't want to be anywhere near Molly. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

He just stayed in silence as he walked. Then he found that the sun was about to start setting, so he need some place to sleep for a bit.

Lucky for him, he had found a hollowed out hole, big enough for him to sleep in, and big enough to keep him safe because of the boulder above it.

As he watched the sun beginning to set, he thought to himself, remembering the good times he had had with Molly.

Especially the very first time they had met. Even if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world, when his eyes first fell on her, she was the prettiest doe he had ever seen.

He soon came to a conclusion.

"That's it! I will go and apologize! I love her and I won't give that up, even if I have to fight for it! Fiver shouted and jumped up. He accidentally smacked his head on the rock, causing him to yelp in pain…but that wasn't going to stop him.

Once he got his bearings back, he sprinted back to Watership Down, thinking that they were already there waiting for him.

Back at Watership Down, Hazel had gotten worried. The sun was setting, and Fiver, Larch, and Molly weren't back yet.

He was outside waiting at the very edge of the Down, staring in the direction of the Farm, hoping that they would come any second now.

Soon Bigwig had joined him, not to look for them, but mostly to gloat that he was right about Larch.

"See, I told you we couldn't trust him!" Bigwig yelled at his leader, who wasn't very amused by it.

"He probably took them to Efrafa and handed them in to Woundwort, for all we know!"

"I don't want to hear it, Bigwig!" Hazel replied, forcing Bigwig to be quiet.

"I knew I should have taken them instead of Larch. Why am I so stupid?" Hazel thought.

"What will I ever do without him?!" Hazel was trying hard not to cry but it soon became more difficult as time went on.

Soon, it had started to grown dark, and Fiver, Molly, and Larch were still nowhere to be seen, forcing Hazel to do something.

"Alright, I can't wait anymore! We have to go find them." Hazel announced.

"Go get Dandelion, Holly, and Strawberry. We may need a lot of rabbits if something has them…or worse."

"Why?" A mysterious voice asked. It came from the dark trees below the base of hill.

Once the figure had revealed itself, they saw that it was none other than Larch. He had come back to see if he could get Fiver to follow him, but was met by a very angrily looking Hazel.

"Larch, where have you been?!" Hazel shouted, surprising Larch by his anger.

"I was out with Molly. Now, where is Fiver?" Larch asked with a smile. Soon it disappeared, as he saw that Bigwig and Hazel looked confused.

"What! You mean he isn't with you?!" Hazel replied angrily, as he moved closer and closer to Larch.

"How could you lose my little brother?!" To Larch's surprise, Hazel lunged at him, but was stopped by Bigwig, who grabbed him and pinned him down.

"I am sorry Hazel. I thought he was here!" Larch told him, trying his best to defend himself and calm down the mad leader.

"Why would you leave him the first place?" Hazel growled, and glared at him from under Bigwig.

"There was a fight at the Farm! I had to go to Molly instead of Fiver, and the last place I saw him was in there. I thought he was going back home!" Larch told them.

"Wait, there was a fight between Fiver and Molly?" Hazel asked as he started to calm down.

"Yes, and it was my fault!" Fiver shouted. He was listening from the base of the hill, and decided that now was the best time to reveal himself.

"Fiver! I thought you were gone forever!" Hazel shouted. As soon as Bigwig had gotten off of him, he bolted towards his little brother and gave him a nice long hug.

"Please, don't ever, ever, scare me like that again!" Hazel told him. Fiver just nodded in agreement.

"Fiver, what happened at the Farm?"

"Me and Molly…we...we broke up!" Fiver stated sadly, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aww, Fiver, I am so sorry." Hazel told him as he squeezed him tighter. Bigwig and Larch just let the two brothers enjoy one another as they stayed still in silence.

"Fiver, I know how it might have looked, but trust me. I can fix it!" Larch told him, but Hazel wasn't having any of it, for he held him tighter.

Fiver loved Molly. All he wanted was to have her back, even if it meant he had to trust this rabbit again, so he jumped out of Hazel's arms and slowly walked over to Larch.

"Fine. I want her back. I miss her." Fiver whispered, in return, Larch just gave a large grin.

"Alright, follow me and you will get her back!" Larch shouted in excitement as he ran back to the woods, but was stopped by Hazel and Bigwig.

"He isn't going anywhere with you!" Hazel told Larch, as Bigwig got in his way, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Please, Hazel! I love Molly!" Fiver told them as he stared at the two. Of course, they could never say no to those eyes.

"Fine, but I am coming with you." Hazel sighed.

Larch led the way through the dark forest. Bigwig was with Fiver, while Hazel was up ahead, talking to Larch.

"If this is a trap, then you are so dead!" Hazel hissed at him, showing he meant business.

Soon the darkness that was shrouding them was starting to light up. It started to get brighter and brighter until they were on the opposite side of a large Willow tree. It was bright inside.

"Fiver, I think it would be best if you entered first." Larch told him. At first, Hazel was a little skeptical, but soon he let him go.

Fiver pushed back the large branches that drooped overhead and entered, the whole place was lit up by small bugs with lights on them. As they moved around, Fiver noticed that he was under the giant willow, the flowers laid everywhere on the ground, forming a romantic setting.

Then Fiver's attention was caught by the tree. There was a large hole in the top, perfectly cut out so the moonlight could shine in, and in the middle of the small ray of light, was none other than Molly.

Fiver mouth dropped once he saw her. She was standing right under the light source. It made her fur shine like a star. She stared back him, and soon walked over to him.

"I am sorry Fiver. I was an idiot. I love you, not Larch. It was just an accident that you saw us like that!" Molly explained to him.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't have to, it was my fault anyway!" He told her. The two started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Fiver, I have been meaning to ask you this, but I could never find the right time till now." Molly told him, scaring him a little, and making him think that maybe their relationship might end here.

"Can I... Can I..." Molly stuttered. She was very nervous at the moment.

"Can I be your Mate?" She blurted out, shocking Fiver, whose mouth was quivering. Soon Molly started to get sad. Obviously, he was going to say no and all of the time was wasted building this place.

"Yes! Yes you can!" Fiver shouted in excitement. To Molly's surprise, he grabbed her and swung her around.

"I have been waiting to ask you myself. I love you, and I never want to leave you again!"

The two spun around and around as if they were dancing, shouting in excitement as they fell to the ground on some of the flowers that puffed up like an explosion of love.

Larch could hear the shouting from the two lovers. Obviously, it was a sign that his plan had worked and they were back together.

"Come on Hazel, Bigwig, let's go home. These two lovebirds need some time alone." Larch told them, hinting that they needed to leave the two some privacy.

"Thank you Larch! I can't believe I never trusted you!" Hazel told him.

"No, no it was my fault. I take the blame for that, but at least I fixed it." Larch replied with a small smile.


End file.
